Happy Endings
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Gary and Misty have feelings for each. They learned that after their last meeting but will they be able to be together and get their happy ending or will their be more to their story? Egoshipping
1. Chapter 1

When we last left Misty and Gary they left each other on good terms, both of them just beginning to discover the deep feelings they held for one another. Now we can see them as their relationship grows closer and their feelings grow stronger. But what will they do when old friends and new enemies seem to always get in their way?

**~X~**

Misty let out a sigh of relief when she was finally finished with all of the chores that came with managing the gym. "Who knew being a gym leader could be so much work," she groaned out, reaching into her bag of takeout. After a full day of battling, caring for the Pokémon, and doing the usual chores she was completely exhausted. She had just finished feeding all of the Pokémon residing in the gym when she decided to order from the nearest burger place, having been too tired to cook an actual meal. "Tracey and Daisy better bring me back a desert." she said with a pout. It was no fair that out of all her friends and family that she was the only one stuck doing all the work. Back when she was still traveling she hadn't even thought of how hard a gym leader's life could be. Dealing with whiny trainers day after day, making sure everything in the gym is in working order, and to make sure that they weren't in any code violations. It was very hard and stressful and now she feels a bit bad for thinking all the leaders they meet were nothing but weird people with no lives.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone Call! _

Misty groaned in despair and pulled a pillow to hide her face in. She was too tired to get up and deal with anymore people. All she wanted was to finish her burger and go to bed, was that so much to ask for? "I'll let the machine get it." she rolled over on the couch, pillow in one hand and her sushi in the other.

"Toge?" Togepi looked up at its mother, wondering why she wasn't answering the phone when it was ringing. "Toge toge pri!" realizing that she must be tired after everything that happened today Togepi decided that it would answer the phone instead. So it took off as fast as its little feet would let it go and with a jump answered the phone with a high chirp.

"Togepi?" Misty noticed her baby Pokémon run off and motherly instincts seemed to take over as she followed after the little baby. "What are you doing?"

"Answer the phone for your lazy butt."

Misty nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that oh-so familiar voice. "Gary?" she quickly grabbed the phone from Togepi and held it to her ear. "What are you doing calling so late?" she didn't mean to sound rude but she was very tired and wanted nothing more than to just go to bed.

"Well I did call earlier but your sister said you were out and told me to call you later," he informed her with a light shrug. She noticed that he was still wearing his lab coat and couldn't help but think that the look really suited him. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were purposely trying to avoid my calls." He sent her a playful smirk that had her cheeks burning a light pink color.

Misty sent him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Daisy never even mentioned you calling so I had no idea, if I did I would have called you back once I got home." she spoke the truth. If she had known he had called her she would have immediately called him back.

He shrugged, trying to act all nonchalant about things and not show that her words made him really happy on the inside. "I guess, I can forgive you." he gave her a playful smirk and she sent him a smile of her own. "What were you doing all day anyway? Your sister said something about you getting called out?" he finally asked, wondering what had kept her away this time.

She rolled her eyes and had to hold back a groan when she thought of the day she had. "I'd rather not say." she gave him a weak reply, she knew that but honesty she really didn't feel like talking about it. She was still a little surprised at how Georgio asked her out and how the weird day got even weird with Team Rocket showing up and Casey going crazy over the game.

Gary raised an eyebrow, leaning further towards the screen. "Why not? What really happened?" now he was even more curious now than he was before. When he had called earlier he spoke with her eldest sister Daisy who told him that she was busy dealing with other matters. Normally he wouldn't have been so bothered by that piece of information but the look Daisy had been wearing when she told him left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Honestly he was going to call her up tomorrow morning but he couldn't forget the weird feeling he had whenever he thought of Daisy's words and decided to call her despite how late it was.

Misty gulped, wondering if she should really tell him. _"What am I freaking out about? It's not like I'm with Gary so he can't get too mad." _that thought didn't do much for her self-esteem, but she knew that she was acting like a little kid and she needed to get over her fears. "Well you see..." she gulped, trying to decide the best way to tell him.

"Oh, Misty!" Daisy came skipping in with a wide grin on her face and Misty decided that her sister just became her guardian angel. "I hope you're hungry cause that Georgio kid is back and he's asking if you want to join him and Tracey for some ice cream. It looks like he hasn't given up on winning your heart just yet." she practically tackled her in a hug and at that moment Misty decided that Daisy was no angel, she was a devil with a pretty face.

Gary looked between the two sisters, trying to understand the situation that was going on. "Georgio?" he set his gaze on Misty, wanting an answer. His gaze hardened and set solely on her, he wouldn't let up until she gave him what he wanted and that was an answer about who this guy was and what he really wanted.

Daisy finally noticed that her little sister was on the phone and she smiled sweetly when she saw who was on the line. "Hey Gary, how are you? I see you finally got to talk with Misty."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me he called." Misty said with a voice full of sarcasm. If she had known Gary had called her before than she would have called him back before she completely exhausted herself with chores.

Daisy merely giggled and continued to hold her younger sister. "I'm sorry but I forgot to mention it in all the excitement," she set her own set of sea green eyes on Gary and her grin seemed to widen in size. "Did she tell you yet, Gary? Our little Misty just got asked out on her very first date today and I must say in a very romantic way."

"Daisy!" Misty cried, cheeks burning and heart racing. She had been planning on telling Gary what had happened today but she wasn't going to do it like that.

"A date?" Gary blinked, his mind trying to register what he had just been told. "I see, well I guess that does take up a lot of your time." he tried not to show it but he was very bothered by this information. He was wearing an amused grin on his face but on the inside he was boiling mad and very tempted to swim back to Cerulean on his Blastoise and tell this kid to back off. He knew that he and Misty weren't official, they weren't anything really, but he knew what his feelings for her were and he was annoyed that some stupid kid was trying to make a move on her. _"That kid better not still be there when I get back." _he thought bitterly, breaking a pen in two at the very thought, shocking his Umbreon who had been resting underneath his desk. If that guy was still hanging around Misty when he got back then he was going to personally get him to back off.

Misty finally had enough of her sister and with a low growl pushed her off and glared. "Daisy, stop making it sound like something happened when nothing did. Now if you don't mind will you please tell them that I'm really tired and once I'm finished talking with Gary I'm going to bed." she was setting her foot down, having had enough of sister making the situation so much worse than it really was.

Daisy merely laughed at her little sister's angry face and walked off. "Whatever you say baby sister." with a small wave she walked out of the room and went to inform their guest that Misty would not be joining them.

Once she was gone Misty let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention back onto Gary. "Sorry about that. My sister gets really weird when stuff like this happens," she said with a weak chuckle, trying to lighten the mood but she noticed that it didn't do any good. Gary was still sitting on the other side of the screen and looking quite annoyed. "Anyway, as I was saying before..."

"You mean before your sister announced that you got asked out on a date in the most romantic way possible." he tried to mimic her sister's voice but the bitter tone that he had wasn't helping his mimicking skills.

Misty gulped, even more aware of how angry her was. "Right...that," she bite her lower lip, trying to decide how to go about this so not to make him even angrier. "While it is true that Georgio asked me out I turned him down. He was a nice guy but I don't really know him and I would rather go out with somebody that I already like." she explained, hoping he wasn't angry anymore. _"Not that he has any right to be." _she thought bitterly. She knew that they weren't officially going out but it was obvious that they liked each other. They talked everyday for hours on end, sent e-mails daily, and after the way they acted towards each other when they found Pidgeotto screamed that they had feelings for each other. By now they should have been confessing instead of arguing about some guy asking her out. _"Of course that's easier said than done." _even though Misty wanted to take things further there was still that slight doubt in her heart that she was reading too much into this and she could end up looking like a total fool if that's the case.

Gary cleared his throat, trying to not show how relieved he was at her answer. He would never admit it but he was worried about her getting asked out with him not there. "I see, well I guess that's good." he tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing but Misty could see right through his act.

It was so strange. Before when she was traveling with Ash she didn't know what to expect from Gary, she hadn't been able to read him at all, but now he was like an open book to her. The simple gestures he did, his speech pattern, and his overall behavior told her all she needed to know about how he was feeling and what he was thinking. "So not to sound rude or anything but why did you call? Last time we talked you said you were really busy with the fossil egg and amber that you and your group found." she had talked to him just yesterday and it hadn't been as long as their usually talks. He had told her some stuff about his research but then he had to sign off to finish up some paperwork and she had been left wondering what exactly was going on the island.

He perked up at her questioned and sent her a wide grin. "Actually I was calling to ask if you wanted to come and visit us here on the island,"

Misty blinked, trying to hide the fact that her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. _"Does this count as a date?" _she had just dealt with another guy asking her out but her heart hadn't acted the way it was now that she was talking with Gary. Her heart seemed to just take over and she was already mentally packing everything she would need when she looked down at her Togepi and reality came rushing back to her.

"We just set up this huge new exhibit about ancient Pokémon and I thought you might like to see even more about Omanyte and how they lived." he knew her love for the ancient water Pokémon and knew this was the perfect excuse to get her to come to the island so he could finally see her again. It was great talking with her everyday but he missed being able to experience her whole presence face to face. He wanted her to be right there with him, to feel her hand in his as they went and explored the island together. It was amazing how one encounter of being together could make him feel this way. He felt a passion that he hasn't ever felt. He loved battling and he loved even more about researching Pokémon but when it came to his feelings for Misty it was like a fire just exploded inside him and not even the strongest storm could put it out.

Misty really wanted to say yes, she truly wanted to see him in person again. She missed being in his presences, to just be able to run her hands through his hair and laugh with him. She missed it all and despite wanting so badly to see him in person she knew she couldn't accept his offer. "I want to, I really do but I already have other plans," she dug through her pocket and pulled out a invitation with a Togepi picture on it. "I got this in the mail in this morning. They're having a Togepi festival in Hoenn and they want me to come. I already told them that I would be attending and I can't back out now." she frowned, more upset with herself than anything. If only she hadn't gotten the invitation, she would have jumped at the chance to visit him and not even care about the invite.

"I see," he sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to come. "I understand, you made a commitment and you have to keep it." He understood that she had to keep her word and go. Yet even as he understood her reasoning he was still upset that she couldn't come to join him on the island. It was great talking with her on the phone but he wanted to see her in person, to feel her warmth as they laughed and joked with each other. "You do realize that you owe me for this." he sent her a playful smirk, trying to lighten the mood and not let her see just how upset he really was that she couldn't come.

Misty nodded instantly. "Of course, I promise next chance I get to have a day off I'll devote that whole day to you." she grinned, already knowing what kind of reply she would get.

He grinned right back at her, "And that's how it should be. After all, I, the great Gary Oak deserve nothing but the utmost best." he had to laugh, glad that even miles apart they could still continue with their playful banter. "That reminds me, when do you leave for Hoenn?"

Misty thought about this, "In a about a week. I still have a lot of packing to do and I want to do some research on the Hoenn region. I'm hoping to find some good spots to catch some new water Pokémon." she let out a dreamy sigh, thinking of all the amazing water Pokémon that are just waiting for her to capture. She's read many emails from Brock about all the new kinds that they have been seeing and she's been wanting to get out there to try and capture a few for herself.

Gary leaned his cheek in his hand and grinned at her. She always did look cute when she thought of water Pokémon. "If you liked I'd be happy to help you look up some great spots that are known for water Pokémon," he grinned even more when he saw the excited look in her eyes. "So does this mean you're going to be traveling with Ash again?" he bit his lower lip, letting out his question that had entered his mind the moment she said Hoenn. He knew his friend/rival was traveling in that region right now and she was probably wanting to travel with her friends again. He had no problems with that but he was just worried that if she meet up with Ash again then old feeling may emerge and he may lose her before he even had her.

"I hope so," Misty said, "I'm going to be calling them tomorrow to see if they'll be traveling through that area. If so then it would be nice to see everyone again and I would like to meet their new friends too," she held a thoughtful smile on her face as she thought of all their old journeys together and how great it will be to be able to travel with them all over again. She was about to talk more with him about her upcoming trip when she saw the look in Gary's eyes. He was trying to appear as he always did, but she could see that he was worried and it was gnawing at him on the inside. _"He's probably worried about Ash." _she had confessed to him about her feelings for Ash when they two of them traveled to his grandfather's lab. She had said that she felt only brotherly feelings for him now, but she had to admit that she would be worried too if Gray was going to visit a girl he used to have feelings for. "But you know it would be a lot more fun if you could come too. It was a lot of fun traveling together." she sent him a smile that belonged solely to him. She would only smile this way when she was with him and she wanted to let him know that despite any old feelings that she may have had for Ash, he was the one that held a special place in her heart now.

Gary felt his heart give its own sigh of relief when he heard her words. He knew now that he had no reason to worry. "But of course. When anyone's in my presence how can they not help but enjoy themselves." he gave her a flirtatious smirk, waiting for her comeback. He always had fun when they joked together like this.

Misty giggled, a wide smile on her face as she listened to their banter. She needed to just have some good old fun after the day she had. "You know Gary, it's really great talking with you." she confessed, cheeks turning a light shade of red. _"I refuse to let my fears stop me." _she knew what her feelings for him were and she also knew what her fears were as well. Yet despite the thought of rejection and humiliation she was going to go for it. The next time he was back she was going to tell him how she felt, no more would she worry about what ifs and so on. But for now she would keep their relationship in a good light and try to get things moving along the road that she wants to be on.

Gary was taken back by that reply. He had expected some sort of line how she would pummel him with her famous mallet, not her to say something like that. "It's great talking to you too." he wasn't expecting it but that doesn't mean it was unpleasant. In fact he was glad to hear her say that, it just meant things were working in his favor. _"The next time I'm back home I'm going to tell her." _he promised that once he's finished up on the island he was going to head straight for Cerulean City and tell Misty what he's been wanting to say for a long time now.

"You know I bet this festival won't last more than a few days, maybe I can stop by on my way home." she suggested, hoping that the offer to visit him still stands. She really did miss him and she wanted to see him so she hoped he would agree with her plan.

Gary grinned at her words. "That's good with me." he was glad that he was going to see her again. It had been too long since he was able to just reach out and hold her hand and he missed it. He missed her and now he would finally get to be with her again.

And so with their promise to meet up the two continued to talk for the next few hours. They told each other about what happened that day, Misty even told him of her little bet with Georgio and had to keep herself from laughing at the look he had. It was fun to tease him, to watch as he tried to hide the fact that he was jealous when his eyes just screamed it. Yet even with that touchy subject they were still able to laugh and joke with each other, talking into the very night and saying goodbye only when their eyes could no longer stay open.

**~X~**

Daisy let out a soft yawn as she packed and got ready for her photo shoot. They had called and told her to be at the shoot at five in the morning and now she was paying for going to bed so late. With her bag packed and a cup of coffee she headed for the door but stopped when she spotted her sister and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. There was Misty, head resting in her arms, light snores escaping her as lay there sleeping in front of their phone."Looks like I'm not the only one who went to bed late," she smiled softly, setting her stuff down and with some effort lifted Misty onto her back to take her to bed. They passed through the quite halls of the gym, Misty sleeping soundly on her sister's back and Daisy smiling at how nostalgic this all was. It has been a very long time since Misty had to be carried to her room. Usually she would go straight to bed no matter how tired she was so she wouldn't worry her family. She had always been trying her hardest to appear strong and brave to not worry her sisters, Daisy could see this, but now it seems like her little sister was beginning to change.

As gently as she could Daisy but her young sister into her bed, making sure that she was wrapped up in the warm blankets to get a proper rest. "It looks like our little Misty isn't so little anymore. Isn't that right, mom?" Turning her head she faced an old photo of her family resting on Misty's nightstand. She, Violet, and Lily were standing together in a big group making a peace sign in front of their parents while Misty was resting happily on their father's shoulders. Their father was a good looking man with tan skin and bright blonde hair while their mother was a petite woman with long flowing red hair and sea green eyes. In their big family it was only her and Misty who had inherited her mother's eyes. Yet out of all of them Misty was the one who resembled their mother the most, she was spitting image but she had been born with their father's soul for battling. It was their mother who brought water ballet to their gym but it was their father who lived for battling. "Our little girl has fallen in love," she picked up the photo and stared at it longingly, she had missed their parents dearly and she wished they were here right now. "Oh mom, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. For so long Misty has always been my little sister but now she's becoming a woman right before my eyes and I'm a little scared. Misty is so much like you that I'm worried she'll leave us just like you did when you met dad," tears slowly began to gather in her eyes as she spoke to the picture of their deceased mother. "I know it's going to happen. When it came down to you leaving not even grandmother could stop you from going with dad and I know Misty will be the same. She'll go with him," a single tear fell down her cheek, she knew it was the truth. One day Misty would leave them to be with the one she loves and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "I wish you were here to see this mom. You were always saying how sure you were that we would find a love like yours and dad's, and from what I'm seeing it looks like our baby girl has finally found it." she turned her gaze onto her younger sibling and watched the small but happy smile that was sealed on her face, telling her that she was dreaming a very happy dream.

She stared at the photo for a moment longer, looking at the picture of their family and how happy they all were back then. Even back then they had teased Misty but it was always in good nature, their parents would often laugh as they went around chasing each other. They had been so happy back then but then their happiness was shattered. Their father was lost at sea and not a year later their mother had died. The doctors said that it was from a disease but Daisy knew, she could see it in her mother's eyes whenever she looked out at the sea that she had died from a broken heart. Their parents love was so strong that when one was gone so was the other and that's what worried Daisy. Misty was just like their mother and if anything happened to her like with their mother she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

That's why she was going to do her part as her older sister. She would make sure that this guy treated her sister right and did nothing that could hurt her. "Alright, it's like time to get going!" putting a joyful grin she placed the picture back on the stand and walked out of the room, humming a light tune as she went for her photo shoot. She was happy for her sister, she really was, but she still couldn't help but worry about her future. Depending on things go these newfound feelings could either completely shatter Misty's heart or help it grow even more. _"I guess all I can do for now is wait and see what happens next." _Daisy set her gaze on the sky, her mind flashing her back to when they were little and how brightly Misty used to smile when they were with their parents. It's been a long time but she was finally starting to see that smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty sniffled as she clenched her backpack closer to her chest as she walked along the empty road that would lead her home. "Togetic..." a few tears escaped her eyes as she walked on home. She wasn't sure how she was moving, her whole body felt like lead, her heart felt hollow, and she just wanted to crawl under her covers and disappear. "It feels so empty." she clenched her bag tighter, not used to having nothing in her arms.

She had just released her newly evolved Togetic to protect the Togepi paradise back in the Hoenn region and the feeling of loneliness was starting to takeover. She had been with her little one for so long that it felt wrong not to carry something as she walked. The moment she realized how empty her arms were she grabbed onto her bag and didn't let go. She had been fine when she was with her friends but the moment she got on the blimp and realized just how lonely she felt without her little one she felt herself start to fall apart. She has been feeling like this from the moment she arrived back in Kanto. Even now as she walked back to the gym, filled with people and Pokémon who loved her, she still felt alone. "I'm home." she gave a weak call to her sisters to let them know that she was back and headed for her room. She needed to just hideaway under the covers and cry without any fears of anyone seeing her.

"Misty!" Daisy was the first to greet her sister but she stopped when she saw just what state her younger sibling was in. "Misty, are you like ok?" she followed her little sister's retreating figure up the stairs that led to their rooms above the gym.

"I'm fine. I haven't travelled in a while so my body is a little sore." Misty swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that wanted so badly to escape. She wanted to run into her sisters arms and cry, to cry as bad as she did the day her mother had passed away. She knew that she needed to let Togetic go, it had a duty to protect the Togepi and their paradise, but it felt like someone precious to her had been lost and she couldn't handle it.

Daisy could tell that there was something wrong with her sister, the way she was behaving scared her and she wanted to know what happened on her trip. "Misty, where's Togepi?" she noticed that her sister's little baby Pokémon was not with her and that scared her even more. Togepi was always with her, the two were practically inseparable. "What happened on your trip? Why isn't Togepi with you and why are you acting so strange?"

Misty stood their frozen at the top of the stairs, her heart stilled at the name of her beloved baby Pokémon that was no longer a baby. "Togepi or rather Togetic, evolved to protect all the Togepi that were residing in Hoenn. It didn't want anything bad to happen to them so it stayed behind to guard over them," just telling the story was breaking her all over again. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm really tired and I going to go to bed." She ran. Her wall was broken, the tears were falling and she had to practically run to her room. _"Togetic..." _she covered her mouth with one hand to cover up the wail that escaped her. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she couldn't stop herself from breaking down and crying her eyes out. The moment she closed the door to her room she released everything that she was feeling. She cried, hands covering her eyes as she fell to her floor and wept.

**~X~**

Daisy watched her sister go, wanting to run after her, to comfort her, but she knew better. Misty wasn't one to reveal any form of weakness to anybody and even if she tried she wouldn't be able to get her to open up.

"Like Daisy, what is going on?" Violet and Lily walked over to join their sister, wondering why she was just standing there. "Come on, we heard Misty get back so like let's go greet her." Violet suggested with a big grin.

"Like totally. We haven't seen our baby sister in over a week and I say this calls for a big family dinner party!" Lily practically skipped with joy as she thought over all the yummy food they could eat.

Daisy shook her head, stopping her two siblings from going up the stairs. "Guys, not now. Misty is..." she sighed, not exactly sure how to handle this. "I'm not sure what happened but it looks like Misty had to leave behind her Togepi and it's really affecting her." she looked up at the stairs that her little sister had just been standing on not moment ago and frowned. _"Mom, what should I do?" _she wanted to comfort her little sister but she knew Misty and she knew that no matter what she did she wouldn't be able to get her to open up.

Violet and Lily understood instantly, having seen how much their sister loved her Togepi and to hear that she had to let it go didn't seem fair to them. "So like what do we do?" Lily asked, looking to Daisy for advice.

Daisy wanted an answer just as much as they did. "I don't know," she sighed briefly before walking over to the video-phone and started to dial in a familiar number. "I think I'll call Tracey and like ask him to explain things. He should know what exactly happened to Misty when she went on her trip." or at least she hoped. It wasn't much but if she could just find out what happened then maybe she could find a way to help.

**~X~**

Soft sniffles escape Misty as she buried her head in her pillow. The lights were off in her room and she tried her hardest to keep her cries low so no one could hear her but it seemed like her efforts were in vain. There were so many tears that she couldn't stop herself from wailing every so often. The only thing that was blocking out her cries was her pillow that was now soaked. "Togetic," she wept, clenching tight to her pillow and blanket, desperately wanting it to be her beloved Pokémon. It's been only two days since she had to say goodbye and this was already the second time she's cried. The first was the moment the blimp took off and she found a secluded corner. The instant her friends were out of sight and she was alone she broke down crying and her tears lasted until the blimp landed.

Her now red puffy eyes scanned her nightstand that held precious pictures of her, her friends, and her family. There were so many photos of her and Togepi when it was still just a baby that seemed to fit just perfectly in her arms. The moment she and the baby Pokémon set eyes on each other she felt an instant connection with it. They bonded from day one, the day Togepi decided she would be its mother and she loved her role from the very start. "If I had known this would happen then I never would have gone to Hoenn." now she was regretting more than ever for turning Gray down on going with him on his trip. Is she had gone with him then she still would have Togepi with her and she wouldn't be feeling this sad and miserable.

"Am I really that selfish?" she gave a hollow laugh, wanting to slap herself at the sudden thought. She missed her precious Pokémon dearly but Togetic was now the protector of the entire Togepi paradise and she should be proud of it. If she hadn't gone then who knows what would have happened to Princess Sara and the Togepi living in the kingdom. The kingdom could have been overthrown and all those people and all the Togepi could have easily been enslaved or even killed. Her little Togetic just helped saved an entire kingdom and she should feel proud but she couldn't find it in her heart to feel anything at this point.

"Gary," her eyes set on the picture he had given her back at the lab, the one where Ash was dressed up in a pink dress by Gary's older sister. It had been her favorite ever since she got it but not for the reasons most would think. Sure she found Ash wearing a dress very amusing, she made sure to keep this picture next to the one of him in a dress when they went to the Celadon Gym, but she loved the picture mostly because it had Gary in it. He was only a kid in this picture but he was smiling happily and it made her smile in return.

Or it used too, at the moment she couldn't find the strength to smile. "I wish you were here." somehow he seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. When she told him about her parents he gave her no pity or treated her differently, instead he just held her and let her cry. She's never been comfortable crying in front of others, she always felt the need to be strong, but when she was with him she didn't feel like she needed to act brave or strong or anything else. She could cry with him and still feel as strong and proud as she always did.

Right now she really wanted that, she wanted him here with her but she knew it was just wishful thinking. He was on the island right now, working on a big project that can help start his career as a research and she couldn't call him up to ask him to leave all that behind just because she was depressed. She had already e-mailed him to say that she wouldn't be joining him on the island and made sure that her phone and computer were completely off. She knew if she spoke with him she would break down crying and she didn't want that.

Before all this happened she had been looking forward to meeting up with him. She was even planning on confessing, but now she couldn't even think about love. All she wanted to do was cry and go to sleep, to pretend that even for just a few precious moments that she still had her precious little Togepi in her arms and that she didn't feel so empty.

**~X~**

And so for the next few days Misty put up a front that there was nothing wrong. She tried to act as she always would but she would often catch herself having her arms in the position as if she was holding her precious little Togepi. Her eyes would always tear up whenever she would remember that her little baby was now fully evolved into a Togetic and was no longer in her life. Her sisters tried to talk with her and to cheer her up but she would just shut them out, preferring to be alone. She was even ignoring Gary's calls, this time on purpose. She always kept her phone off so he couldn't get her. She knew the moment she heard his voice her resolve would break and she would come crashing down into a fit of tears and sorrow.

She needed to be strong and get through this. It was all she knew how to do. Yet even as she told herself this she would find herself turning on her phone and looking at all the missed calls she had, all of which from Gary. A smile would make its way onto her face whenever she saw his name flashing on her phone but that smile would soon disappear as she shut it off and let herself fall back into the safety of her bed and cry out all the pain and misery that she was feeling. She wanted to get over this, she wanted to be happy again because she knew that's what Togetic wanted for her. All her Pokémon wanted that. Even now as she was in a battle against a newbie trainer she wasn't all there and her Pokémon could see that. They felt her growing more and more distant and it worried them all. They all wanted Misty to be happy again and it seemed like fate was finally working in their favor.

**~X~**

"Hello, anybody here?" Tracey called out as he entered the Cerulean Gym with Professor Oak standing right beside him. "Daisy? You here?" he called out again, surprised that no one was coming to visit them. He had practically gotten yelled at to come and visit the gym and now that he was here it seemed like nobody was around.

"Tracey!" Daisy suddenly appeared in the doorway and practically skipped over to him. "It's about time you got here. I was like wondering what was taking so long," She pouted only for a moment before she noticed what was in his arms. "Is that a Pokémon egg?" she asked, pointing to the light blue egg that was in a container.

"That it is," Professor Oak stepped forward, a smile on his face as he explained. "It would seem that Tracey's Marill found itself a nice mate back at the lab and it produced this egg."

"I was planning on giving it to Misty when she got back from her trip but now I'm not so sure if I should." he and Professor Oak had heard from Ash and Brock what had happened and from what Daisy told them sounded like Misty wasn't dealing with it very well. He was worried that giving her this egg might be like a slap to the face and he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than she was already feeling.

Daisy offered them a sad smile, "I know what you mean. Misty is in a very sensitive state right now and we all have to be extra careful around her." as she said this Violet and Lily passed by carrying to big bags full of what looked like egg cartons, pillows, and other random objects.

"Excuse me, Daisy, but if you don't mind me asking. What exactly are your two sisters doing?" Professor Oak asked the blonde, confused as to why the two sisters were carrying out bags of household goods.

"Well we've been trying our hardest to not remind Misty of her Togetic so we decided to throw away all eggs and all egg shaped objects that we own." Daisy informed them with a bright grin.

"And it's working?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, not too sure in their plan to help.

"Sadly it's not," Daisy sighed, both arms crossed across her chest as one hand rested on her cheek. "Misty noticed the missing stuff right away and then like yelled at us when we told her that we like threw them out. Not too mention that she totally keeps buying eggs even after we told her not too. It's like a real bummer."

Tracey gave a weak laugh, "Yeah, that sounds like a real problem." he and Professor Oak sent each other a sideway glance. They knew that while their plan had good intentions it would never work. If anything it would just add onto the stress that they were sure Misty was feeling.

"It like totally is, and that's why we called you guys. I was like hoping you could help cheer her up," she said this with a bright grin before narrowing her eyes at Professor Oak. "Speaking of which, where is that grandson of yours and like why isn't he here, helping my baby sister?" she leaned forward, hands on her hips as she wanted for an answer. She wanted to know why exactly the guy that she knew Misty liked and that she knew liked her back was not there to help make her feel better.

Professor Oak gave a weak chuckle as he replied. "Well Gary has been rather busy lately with his new research projects. Even I haven't spoken with him that much." he explained, hoping that it would help keep Daisy calm.

It didn't. "Well if he actually cared for Misty then he would get his butt over here!" she all but shrieked. She has been worrying about her little sister for days and not once did that Gary ever try and call her.

"Now wait a minute," Tracey intervened before any real damage could happen. "Gary doesn't even know what's going on with Misty. When we talked to him yesterday he said that he hasn't been able to get a hold of her for days now. He's really worried about her." he added.

"Well if he's so worried then he should be here and not be like on some dumb island!" she cried, showing how annoyed she was at this whole situation.

"Daisy? What in the world are you screaming about?" The group froze when Misty walked through the doors, a towel wrapped around her shoulders as she dried herself off. She had just finished her latest gym battle when she heard her sister shouting. "Tracey? Professor Oak? What are you two doing here?" she didn't know they were coming to visit, if she had she would've prepared tea or something.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," Professor Oak was the first to reply, deciding it would be best to keep the situation light so not to upset her. "How have you been my dear? I know that being a gym leader can be tough and I hope you're not overexerting yourself or your Pokémon." he offered her a kind smile as he spoke, one he would often give to his grandchildren whenever they were feeling sad.

Misty tried to return the smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and they could all see just how hard she was trying to act happy. "Don't worry, I've been making sure that both my Pokémon and I are in good condition," she answered honestly. "Speaking of which, since you're here how about I make you both something to eat. Mrs. Ketchum taught me how to make pan-fried tofu with egg and I know that it's your favorite professor." she said to the old researcher, trying to act like her usual cheerful self but found it to be difficult.

"Like sorry Misty but you're going to have to make something else," Daisy said with a weak grin. "We're like totally out of eggs."

"Again," Misty frowned, arms crossed as she sent a mild glare towards her eldest sister. "I just bought a whole new carton yesterday."

"Yeah you did, but like we told you that we're on this new diet that totally says we can't eat any eggs." Daisy said, obviously lying.

"And what kind of weird diet is this where you can't eat eggs? Which are in fact very good for you?" Misty asked, tapping her foot impatiently. She's been hearing for days now that her sisters were on some new diet that didn't allow them to eat any eggs and she was starting to get tired of the obvious lie. Not to mention that they kept throwing away certain objects from their house and gym and she had to keep replacing them.

"Well...um...?" Daisy was at a total loss. She didn't know what to say at this point so she decided to do what an actress does and improvise. "Look! Tracey brought you this totally cute and adorable Pokémon egg." she pulled the young watcher in front of her as a sort of shield between her and her younger sister.

"An egg?" Misty lost all interest in her sister and now set her focus on the small container in front of her that held the little light blue egg.

Tracey gave a weak chuckle, a little surprised by the sudden way things happened. "Yeah, my Marill just had this and I was going to give it to you when you got back from your trip, so..." he was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure how to continue without hurting and/or insulting her.

He didn't have to think very long for his next words because Misty stopped him by grabbing the egg container and holding it close. "Thank you very much. I promise that I'll take good care of it. Actually I think I'll head up to my room now and find a nice warm blanket to wrap it up in," with that said she practically sprinted up the stairs to her room and ran all the way.

Once inside her room she let herself slide down against the door until her butt hit the floor and took the egg out. "It's warm." She muttered, holding the small Pokémon egg close to her chest, just like how she used to hold her little Togepi before it became Togetic and she had to let it go.

**~X~**

"Well it looks like that didn't help too much." Tracey sighed from his seat at the table. After Misty ran out on them Daisy offered them a cup of tea and they headed into the kitchen.

"It's only been a few days since she's had to let go of her Togetic so we can't expect her to just get over it so soon." Professor Oak added in, taking a sip of his tea as he thought over the situation involving Misty and trying to come up with some ways that could help her.

"Still she was kind of acting like her old self so that's a good thing, right?" Tracey said, recalling how she didn't seem so sad when they spoke with her.

"I'm sure that she's putting up a brave front so not to worry us," Professor Oak informed his young apprentice. He's known Misty for a long time now and he can tell when she's truly happy and when she's trying to pretend she is for the sake of others. "We'll just have to be patient with her and do our best to support her."

"Yeah, but if we don't do something quick then she could end up becoming very depressed." Tracey added in, thinking of the sake of his friend and what could happen if they didn't help cheer her up soon.

"I know you're worried Tracey, I am too but this situation that we're dealing with is a very delicate one and if we go about it the wrong way then we could do some serious damage to Misty's feelings and more." Professor Oak let out a long sigh. He didn't like this anymore than Tracey did but there was not much they could do without causing more damage. "Perhaps if we-!"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Daisy had been sitting quietly, listening to the two discuss how to help her sister but all she's heard so far was a bunch of useless words. "I don't care what kind of important research work that kid is doing. You call him up right now and tell him to get his butt over here!" she jumped over the table, grabbing Professor Oak by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to their video phone.

"Daisy, hold it!" Tracey quickly grabbed her arm so she could release her hold on the professor and not choke him to death in her iron grip. "I know you're worried about Misty but what can Gary do that we can't? Calling him will only add more problems."

"You're wrong," Daisy walked away from both men and stopped in front of a family photo that was hanging on the wall. "Our parents held a very strong bond, so strong that when something happened to one of them the other was effected as well. When we lost father our mother couldn't handle it, the one she loved the most was gone and her heart couldn't handle the pain so she died," she touched the picture with one hand, her fingers running over the image of her mother before stopping on her sister's. "Misty is exactly like our mother. I can see it when she and Gary talk with each other, the bond between is almost exactly like our parents. That's why he has to come. He's the only one who can get her to smile again." A few stray tears fell from her eyes. It hurt to know that she could do nothing to help her little sister, but she couldn't let that bother her now. She had to focus all her energy in getting Misty back to her happy self.

"I understand," Professor Oak was beside her in an instant, one hand resting on her shoulder. "I only saw them once when they were at my lab together but I could see that there was a very strong connection between them, and I'm sure that it's only grown stronger since the last time I saw them. If you say that only Gary can help your sister then I'll call him." he would do it. Even if it meant dragging his grandson out here, then he would do it. Of course he was sure that it wouldn't take much to get Gary out here. He could see it the moment the two showed up at his lab with Pidgeotto, they held a strong connection with each other. Even when Misty was travelling with Ash he could see a certain spark that went off whenever the two did meet. At the time he called it a simple crush but now he knows that it is so much more than that.

Daisy felt more tears come into her eyes when she heard the good news. "Thank you." finally her little sister was going to be happy again.

**~X~**

Gary drummed his fingers on the desk he was assigned to as he went over data that he already knew by heart. _"What's wrong with Misty?" _he's been trying to get in contact with her for days now but she hasn't answered to any of his messages and he was starting to get really worried. He knew something had to be wrong, but with her ignoring him he had no way of knowing. He first took notice when she e-mailed saying that she couldn't meet up with him. Not only did she not explain why she couldn't meet up with him but instead of calling him like she usually does she sent him an simple message saying "I can't make it. Sorry." He tried calling her the moment after he read her message but all he got was her answering machine. He's tried calling her everyday but so far he hasn't gotten any sort of response. Not even her sisters were answering when he called the gym's phone and it only added to his worry.

He knew something must have happened for her to be acting like this but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. For a moment he thought he did something that could have angered her but he knew that she would have bitten his head off if he did anger her. _"And while I'm stuck here, who knows what is happening back in Cerulean." _he didn't know what happened but his gut was telling him to get of this island and get back to Misty.

Sadly he couldn't just leave. The professors and other Pokémon researchers were finally starting to take him seriously and if he left now then it would be like all his hard work and efforts went down the drain. Yet even with this knowledge he was very tempted to buy a ferry ticket and head straight for the Cerulean gym. Even now, he was already looking at the ferry times and if he left now he could just make it to the last ship and be in Cerulean in a day's time.

"Gary?" the young researcher nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dora walking up behind him and quickly minimized the ferry page to bring up the Pokémon data page instead. "How's that proposal I assigned you going?"

"It's going very well. In fact it's all finished." he wouldn't say that he finished it over an hour ago and spent the rest of his time looking up ferry times for Cerulean City.

"Very good, I'm impressed," Dora gave him a bright smile and scanned the proposal that she assigned the young man. "Now, if you don't mind I would like you to-" she was cut off when Gary's computer started beeping and said he was receiving a video call. "Hmm? Seems someone from the Cerulean gym wishes to speak with you." she gave him the ok to answer the call. She happened to like Gary very much, he was a very hard worker and she didn't care if he took a personal call every once in a while. He was a hard worker and she and her team were thinking of giving him a permanent job on the island so it didn't really bother her if he just relaxed once in a while.

Gary nodded and opened the video call, his heart pounding in his chest at the thought that Misty was finally talking to him. "Hello?" he cleared his throat, trying not to sound so excited and keep a professional tone in front of his boss. The minute Dora left he was going to rant and yell at her for making him worry so much.

"Hello, Gary, I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." both researchers were surprised when Professor Oak appeared on the screen.

"Grandpa?" Gary was shocked to see his grandfather but he felt his heart give a tight clench. If his grandfather was at the Cerulean gym then that must mean something terrible must have happened to Misty. "What are you doing in Cerulean city and at the gym? Is there something wrong with one of the Pokémon?" he couldn't ask right out if Misty was the one in trouble. He had to act professional in front of his boss but he knew that his grandfather would understand what he really wanted to know.

Professor Oak held a frown on his face as he spoke. "Well actually Gary that's actually why I'm calling. I need you to leave the island for a bit and meet me at the gym as soon as you can. Something has happened here and I need your help," he offered a small smile towards his old researching friend. "I hope you don't mind but I'll need to borrow my grandson for the next few days."

Dora shook her head, "Of course not. I know that you wouldn't be calling Gary back unless you absolutely needed him. I don't mind if he heads to Cerulean City, so long as he can come back here as soon as possible. Your grandson is very bright and we need him to help work on our latest project."

"I promise that I won't keep him for very long. This should only take a day or two." Professor Oak told them.

"Very well, then I will inform the staff of this." and with that said Dora left them to inform their team of the sudden change.

Once she was gone Gary jumped at his opportunity. "Grandpa, what's going on? Did something happen to Misty? She hasn't been answering any of my calls and the e-mail she sent me wasn't like her at all." he was really worried. If his grandfather was calling him back to Cerulean than that meant that something really terrible must of happened to her.

"It would seem that on Misty's trip to the Hoenn region her Togepi evolved into a Togetic and she had to leave it behind. She hasn't been handling the separation very well and we were hoping you could come back and try to help her." He explained to him grandson the details of what was happening in their lives while he was on the island.

"But what can I do?" he wanted to do all he could to help her but he didn't have the slightest clue of where to even start. If he messed this up then it could mean the end of his relationship with Misty. It was already very little from the start and he didn't want to ruin his chances on expanding it. Besides that he was worried that he would only end up hurting her even worse and he didn't want that.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Gary," Professor Oak offered him an encouraging smile. "The main reason why I'm calling you is because I know that you're the only one who can help Misty."

"Really?" Gary's heart suddenly felt very light. Hearing that he was the only one who could help make her feel better made him happy. He knew that he should be worrying about her wellbeing, and he was, but just hearing how much of an affect he had on her life made him very happy.

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, we all feel this way and that's why we want you to come back. We need you to-" he was cut off by Daisy pushing him aside and grabbing the phone herself. "Listen here you little twerp! If you don't like get your stupid butt over to Cerulean within two days then I'm calling Officer Jenny and I'll have her make sure that you don't get within one hundred feet of Misty! Do you hear me!?" she practically screamed into the phone, causing Gary and everyone around her to cover their ears.

"Daisy, calm down." Tracey appeared next, dragging Daisy away from the phone and holding her back.

"Jenny will do it too. I set her up with her husband so she owes me one. I swear if he doesn't show up in two days I'm setting Misty up on a date with the hottest guy in Cerulean and then he'll have no one to blame but himself!" Daisy went on to keep ranting on how she would keep Gary away from her little sister as Tracey dragged her out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Professor Oak took back the control of the phone and sent his grandson a soft smile. "She's very worried about Misty and she's starting to get a little emotional."

Gary nodded, "Grandpa," he clenched his fist, eyes set on his grandfather as he spoke in a clear even tone. "I'll be in Cerulean by tomorrow afternoon." he swore that he would get there even if he had to swim there. Nothing would keep him away from Misty, she needed his help and he was going to do everything in his power to help her.

Professor Oak was a little surprised at his grandson's reply before smiling. "Very well, I'll see you tomorrow then." With that said he ended the phone call and let out a soft sigh. "My, my, you certain have grown up, Gary." he said to himself, thinking of how his grandson used to act and how he was behaving now. He almost couldn't believe they were the same people but it looks like one girl was able to change him into a good man. _"And he'll only continue to grow with time." _

**~X~**

Once Gary hung up with his grandfather he quickly got back on the ferry homepage and bought the first ticket for the next ship heading for Cerulean. Once he had it he quickly packed up all his belonging and made a dash for the docks. _"Misty," _he could see her happy smiling face in his mind. He knew how much she loved her Togepi and hearing that it evolved and she had to let it go must of broken her heart. _"I'm coming." _nothing was going to stop him from reaching her. He would get to Cerulean City and do whatever it takes to get to smile and be happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the times Gary wished he still had his red car it would be now. He never wanted to ride around in it more than he did right now. The ferry he had taken from Sayda Island to Cerulean had taken longer than he wanted and now he was running on foot from the docks to the gym as fast as his feet would take him. He didn't feel like waiting for a bus or taxi and waste anymore precious time to get to Misty. If he still had his car he would have been at the gym by now instead of in the middle of the city. He was going to have a talk with his grandfather about getting his car back, he may have agreed to leave it at home in the garage but now he was going to change their little agreement. He needed it now more than ever but even if he had been allowed to drive it he knew it would have taken too long to get it from Pallet town and drive to the gym.

Why hadn't he made arrangements to have a ride get him at the docks? Why hadn't he called his grandfather to come and send someone for him or even send his car? Why hadn't he done any planning that he always does? He was Gary Oak, he planned ahead for every situation. He looked at every possible outcome and picked the ones that worked best for him. He's done this all his life and it always worked out for him in the end. So why hadn't he done that now when he really needed too.

_"Misty..." _he could still see her smiling face in his head as he ran faster. He knew why he hadn't planned ahead or was even acting so unlike him. Once he heard that she was in trouble he couldn't focus on anything but getting to the gym to help her. His mind could only focus on helping her that there wasn't room for anything else. He always made fun of others for saying that someone else was their whole world, mocking how they could let themselves get so wrapped up in something so stupid. He had always made fun of that stuff but now here he was in that very situation. In the short amount of time they spent together Misty had become his world, she had become someone so important to him that he couldn't imagine going on in life without her. He wanted, _needed_, her to be at his side and for him to always be at hers. _"I'm coming!" _he pushed forward, making his legs run even faster. Nothing was going to stop him from going to Misty.

"Stop!" he let out a low yelp as he was pulled back, hard, by a white gloved hand that held a strong grip on the back of his shirt.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he growled up, not caring that the person that stopped him was Officer Jenny and she seemed to be inspecting him like he was some common criminal.

"You're Gary Oak, right?" she questioned, pulling out a photo from her pocket and looking back and forth between him and the picture.

"And so what if I am?" he got out of her hold and started to walk away. "Look whatever I did I'll deal with it later. Right now I have somewhere that I need to be." he was getting ready to start running again when he felt her pull at his arm and start to drag him along.

"You're heading to the Cerulean Gym right? I can get you there a lot faster than you running all the way there," she informed him, leading him towards her police car with a smile. "I'm not really sure what's going on but Daisy asked me to keep an eye out for you and if I saw you then I should to give you a ride." she added.

Gary merely nodded and hoped into the car. He was glad to be getting a ride there but he wasn't in the mood for some chitchat. All he wanted was to get to the gym, see Misty, and get her to smile again. "Thank you." he thanked her silently as they drove off, leaving behind a trail of dust. _"At least we'll get there fast." _he thought dully as he looked out the window as the people in town gasped at how fast they were going.

"It's no trouble whatsoever. Daisy asked me to do this and I owe her big time for introducing me to my husband," she said as they made sharp turns down the road to the gym. Had he not been focusing all his worries on Misty he would have been a little fearful for his life with the way she was driving. "Besides you were just really lucky you got here when you did," he raised an eyebrow at her words. He sensed that there was double meaning behind them and he looked at her to get an answer. "You see Daisy asked me to give you a ride if I saw you, but that was only if you got here within the next two days. If you showed up any later then I was supposed to do whatever possible to keep you away from the gym and away from her little sister." she informed him of her orders and Gray couldn't help but roll his eyes.

_"Misty is right. Her sisters are crazy." _he thought, crossing his arms and sighed. He's heard of overprotective siblings trying to look after their younger brother/sister but he's never heard of anyone using the police to do it. "Sorry officer but even if you tried I doubt you could really keep me away. Nothing can keep me from Misty." he said the last part mostly to himself. If that had been the situation then he would have done any means possible to get pass Officer Jenny and see Misty.

Jenny sent him a quick look before a smile appeared on her face. "Glad to hear it," she replied lightly before quickly hitting the breaks and pulling to the side. "Well here we are." she wasn't at all surprised when she saw Gary jump out of her car and run straight to the gym's door.

Gary ran into the gym and saw that the lobby was filled with Misty's three sisters, his grandfather, and Tracey. "Where's Misty?" he gasped out, a little winded from his sudden sprint.

Daisy was the first to approach him, her arms crossed as she stared down at him. "She's by the pool right now, training with all the Pokémon," she told him, sharp eyes staring into his own. "Might I ask where have you been during this time when she needed you?" she was defiantly in big sister mode right now and if she didn't like his answer then she probably would try to keep him from seeing her sister.

Gary however wasn't amused nor interested with her little attempt at playing the big sister role. "What does it matter? I'm here now and I'm going to see Misty where you like it or not." he spoke the truth. He didn't care if she made every Pokémon in the building attack him, he would still go to Misty. So despite her glare he walked pasted her and everyone in the room and headed towards the pool.

"With an attitude like that I'm sure you'll make Misty very happy," he stopped short when he heard her speak. Turning around he saw that all three sisters were giving him kind smiles, none of them glaring at him but instead sending him glances of encouragement and respect. "If you had like come here acting any other way I totally wouldn't have hesitated to send like every last one of our Pokémon after you," she walked forward, her two other sisters following as they approached the young man that had captured their younger sister's heart. "But you've showed us that you truly do care for her and like because of your totally moving and romantic actions you have our full permission to be with Misty." all three sisters had no doubt in their minds that he was the perfect choice to be with their little sister. They were fully confident in him to help bring a smile back onto Misty's face.

Gary stared at the three sisters, part of him wondering if this was all some kind of sick joke and waited for them to attack him. However there was another part of him that in complete shock. He hadn't expected the three girls who seemed to care more about shopping and makeup to give him permission to be with their sister. To give him their permission meant that they liked him and that meant that all he had to do was finally go to Misty and tell her how he feels. All he had to do was tell her how he really felt about her and then they could finally be together. "Thanks," he nodded in thanks before heading straight for the pool. Before he tells her how he feels he needs to do everything he can to make Misty smile again.

He could understand Misty's pain, the pain of losing someone special too you. A pain so deep that it feels like it'll never stop. His parents had pass away in a car crash when he was still just a baby so he had never known his mother or father. He's heard many stories from his sister and grandfather and he's seen many home movies of the few times they were together. Even if he had never gotten to know his parents he still missed them and at times felt lonely not having a parental embrace to help make things feel right again. His grandfather had raised him and his sister, he had done all he could for them and now Gary was going to do all her could for Misty.

He liked her at best when she was smiling, seeing her smile made him smile and feel things he never felt before. He hoped that she would smile for him everyday. This feeling came as no surprise to him because he knew what it was. It was love. He loved her. It wasn't until he set foot on the island did he fully understand what the strange but powerful feeling that seemed to just explode in his chest whenever he was with her. From the time he first met her on his journey he couldn't help but think about her. Even when he had his whole cheerleading squad cheering out his name as he battled an opponent, he would always wonder in the back of his mind "Would she be impressed?"

At the time he used to think that he was only thinking that way because he thought it would annoy Ash, which it would have, but as he continued on with his journey and matured he realized that he somehow developed a crush on the red-haired water trainer during the few times that they met. He always thought the simple crush would disappear in time but as he stood there now, in the gym, watching as she sat on the edge of pool with an egg in her lap and all her Pokémon around her he knew that this crush was so much more. It just like that day he saw her at the pier during the Gyarados rampage. He had seen her all alone, no Ash or Brock in sight and he couldn't help but get excited. Any other time he would have just walked away but seeing that she was all alone made him feel like this was his chance to finally get some personal time with her. The few times they had met he had been itching to try and talk with her alone, but she was always hanging around with Ash that after a while he just settled for watching her from a distance. But that day she was alone and he felt his chance had finally come so he took it. He'll never regret approaching her, after so long he finally got to talk with her, to spend time alone with her, and they even got to travel together. Even if their journey together had been short it started a strong bond between them and now he finally knew exactly what he wanted.

He wanted her to smile again, he wanted her to be happy, but most of all he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that even if Togepi was gone she still had him. She would always have him.

With determined footsteps he headed for her, catching the attention of her and all the Pokémon in the gym. "Gary? What are you-?" she seemed surprised that he was there but he shocked her even more by wrapping one arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Stupid, I told you this before didn't I? You can cry if you want, you don't always have to act so strong," he kept her head down, one hand running through her fiery locks and the other was resting on top of her two hands that held the egg so close to her body. His chin resting on top of her head and he whispered soft but sweet words to her. "I know it feels like you're all alone and it feels like that empty feeling in your chest isn't ever going to go away but it will after some time. You just have to let the people who care about you to help. We're all here for you Misty and we just want you to be happy." he was speaking the truth. He wasn't the only one who wanted to see her smile again, her family and friends were all worried about her and nothing would make them happier than to see her smile again.

Misty couldn't believe it. After so long of feeling nothing but pain and loneliness, it was all suddenly gone from her chest just by a few words. Words that she had been aching to hear from the moment her precious little Togepi evolved and she had to say goodbye. "Thank you!" she cried. She cried out all her pain and sorrow to Gary who took it all with a smile. He was just glad that she was relaying on him. It was amazing how he knew what to say to her, he knew word for word what she needed to hear and she was grateful for it. For so long she's been wanting to get better, to stop feeling so depressed and stop making other worry about her. She hated how she had been feeling but now she was finally getting rid of all those negative emotions.

She had pushed Gray away, afraid that if he saw her like this he would consider her weak but that was anything but the truth. She could see that now, he cared for her and it would take more than a few tears to get him to ever leave her side. She had wanted to be in his embrace for a long time now and her wish finally came true. _"Well Togetic it looks like we both found our paradise." _she held tight to her comforter. She felt so safe in his arms that she didn't want to ever leave, even after all her tears had dried up and only a few hiccups remained she still held on tight and he continued to hold her with just as much power.

"Feel better?" he asked softy, his hand still running through her soft locks. He felt her give a soft nod and he smiled into her hair. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." he truly was. It pained him to not know what had happened to her when she shut him out and it nearly killed him when he heard what had been going on in her life while he was away. He knew his job would require him to travel for longs period of time, traveling to different regions to gather new information to help with his research. But even if he was halfway across the world he would always come back for Misty if she ever needed his help.

"Gary?" her voice was a little scratchy after all her crying but she continued on. "Thank you. Without you, I'm not sure what I would have done." she probably would have continued on being depressed but now that she's cried everything out and no longer felt so alone she can finally move on.

He smiled at her words and tightened his hold on her and the egg. "Anytime." he made a silent promise to her as they sat there together at the pools edge. No matter what the problem was he would do everything in his power to keep that smile on her face.

Misty snuggled closer to his chest, after not being with him for so long she really missed his touch and she was going to make the most of it. "I'm really glad that you came."

"Me too," he felt her snuggle closer to him and he held no objections towards her or her actions. He wanted to keep holding her as long as he could. "When grandpa told me what happened I just knew I had to come."

"You did?" Misty lifted her head so she could stare into his eyes. "Why Gary? Why did you feel like you needed to come here?" she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted him to say the real reason why he came rushing to her side. She knew what his answer was but she wanted to hear him say it with his own words.

He held no hesitation in him as he spoke. He knew why he was here and he was going to tell her. "I-!"

_RING!  
_

As if on cue her Pokégear started to ring, shocking them both and making both their hearts drop at the sound of the ringing. "Sorry," despite her not wanting to leave his arms she had no other choice but to move out of his hold so she could answer her Pokégear. "Can I help you?" she answered bitterly, more annoyed than she was letting on at how their special moment was interrupted.

Gary smirked when he heard the annoyance in her voice, happy that she was just as upset as he was that their moment was ruined. He had to admit that he liked her best when she was smiling but she did look really cute when she was pouting. Grinning to himself he reached over to take her hand in his but stopped short once he heard who was calling. "Hiya Misty," The smirk disappeared from his face entirely when he heard the voice of his friend/rival coming through the device. "You won't believe it. I got fifth badge and now I only need three more to compete in the Hoenn League."

Gary wanted to smack his head and yell at his old rival. It would be Ash that just had to call and interrupt them.

Misty smiled softly, happy and proud of her best friend for his accomplishments. "That's great, Ash. I'm so proud of you but do you mind if I call you back? I'm kind of in the middle of something here." she looked over at Gary who looked anything but happy.

"Aw, come on Misty. We haven't talked to each other in so long." Ash whined to her and unknowingly Gary who was grinding his teeth to keep from shouting back at his rival.

_"And whose fault is that?" _Misty couldn't help but think bitterly. Ash hasn't contacted her once since her trip to the Hoenn, only Brock had been trying to get in touch with her through e-mails and phone calls. She ignored the phone calls but she always sent a reply back to his e-mails. "I'm sorry Ash but I'm already in the middle of something here." She knew if she said she was with Gary then he would never hang up. He would be shouting about her hanging out with his rival or he would make her put Gary on the line so he could talk to him.

"Come on, Mist. I'm sure you'd rather talk to me than some dumb trainer who is taking up your time. After all we're best friends till the end and nothing can ever change that."

Gary was visibly shaking at this point, having had just about enough of Ash and his annoying nature. He was aware of their strong friendship and he didn't need to be reminded of it anymore than necessary. "She's busy." he all but growled out, ending the call on her Pokégear and making sure to shut it off so no one else could interrupt them.

**~X~**

Ash blinked in confusion as he stared at the phone in his hand. He was at the Pokémon center in town after Petalburg and where he had won his fifth badge. He had been very excited and decided to call everyone he knows to tell them of the great news. First he had called his mom about the news and once he finished he tried calling Professor Oak but he was out so he then called Misty. "Whoa, sounds like that new trainer is really moody," he gave a shrug and put the phone back in the receiver and stood up. "What's weird though is that new trainer sounded a lot like Gary." he crossed his arms and contemplated this strange thought.

"Pika?" Pikachu was resting on his shoulders, looking at its trainer that seemed deep in thought.

"Nah," Ash suddenly started laughing and headed for the doors to join his friends. "As if Misty and Gary would ever be together. They don't have anything in common." he smiled to himself, proud that he solved the problem without any difficulty. With a light hum he walked towards his friends where they would continue on with their journey

**~X~**

Gary and Misty sat together in silence, both watching the Pokémon swim around the pool while they were lost in thought. After the call from Ash it seemed to awkward to continue on where they were before so they chose to just sit in total silence.

_"Stupid Ashy-boy," _with his arms crossed he thought of ways to get back at Ash for ruining his moment with Misty. He had been ready to tell her and he just had to call and ruin everything.

Misty sent a sideways glance towards the pouting brunette next to her and couldn't help but sigh. _"Well this mood is ruined." _she had hoped they could continue where they left off but something about starting it up again after Ash called just didn't seem right. While she considered Ash nothing more than a good friend/younger brother something about confessing didn't feel right. It would almost be like she was on the rebound and she was using Gary to make her feel better. _"Not the best way to start off a relationship." _no matter how badly she wanted to take things further with him she didn't want it start off with a bad spot. So despite how much her mind was screaming at her to just lean over and kiss him she merely laid her head on his shoulder and spoke. "So how long will you be in Cerulean?"

He seemed somewhat surprised by her sudden actions but he quickly adjusted and smiled down at her. "As long as you need me here." he gave her his answer. He would stay as long as she needed him to be there.

"Ok," she nodded, a smile gracing her face as she spoke next. "You can go back now."

"What?" he fell backwards at her words. In a very un-Gary Oak like manner he fell over and was currently sputtering on the floor of her gym. "What do you mean I can go? I just got here!" he sat up, confusion written across his face. He just arrived with the sole purpose of helping her and now she was telling him to leave. What kind of thank you was that?

"You said you would stay as long as I needed you but I don't need you here anymore." she stated simply, rubbing one hand over the egg that was in her lap. She had to remember to wrap it up in a blanket later to keep it nice and warm.

She didn't know it, or maybe she did, but Gary's heart just dropped down to his stomach and seemed to keep on sinking. "Well that's just lovely." he frowned, not exactly sure where to go from here.

Misty looked at his frowning face and couldn't help but giggle. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I may not need you now but I'm sure I'll need you again in the future so go back and make sure you work hard enough to take a lot of vacation days." she told him the true meaning of her words. She may be feeling better now but she was sure that some time in the distant future she was going to need him to be by her side to help her smile just like he did today.

His heart came skyrocketing back up to his chest and was beating a mile a minute. "You got it," he grinned, putting his hand back on top of her head and held her close. "You know you're pretty cocky for such a little girl."

She snorted, "I learned from the best." she retorted back, poking his chest.

He merely laughed at her words and continued to hold her close, enjoying the uninterrupted bliss that he was experiencing with her. They each held a smile on their faces as they just sat there, enjoying their peaceful together. As they sat together they unknowing were be watched intently by their friends and family who had smiles of their own on their faces.

"They make like such a cute couple." Violet commented happily.

"Like totally adorable." Lily agreed one hundred percent with her sister.

"I think I hear wedding bells." Daisy added in and the three girls started to giggle even more.

"I'm just glad that Gary was able to help Misty feel better." Tracey spoke up next, a small sweat drop on his face as he listened to the three girls that were already planning their younger siblings wedding.

Professor Oak merely nodded, a content smile on his face as he looked at the peaceful face of his grandson's face. He knew his assumption had been right from the very start, it may not have gone off the way he thought it would but the two seemed to finally be on the right road that will untimely end with them being together. "You know girls I always imagined myself as the perfect wedding minister and we can even use my lab as the perfect spot for their ceremony."

"Like totally!" The three sisters completely agreed with his plans and soon all four of them started on making preparations.

Tracey couldn't help but fall down at their antics and let out a weak laugh when he heard all the plans they were making. "I wonder if I should warn Gary and Misty about their wedding?"

**~X~**

After finally separating from each other's embrace Misty offered to make everyone dinner and to let their guest spend the night at their gym. She had assumed it would be a nice big dinner but it was a lot more weird than nice. For some reason her sisters wouldn't stop giggling whenever she and Gary spoke to each other and Professor Oak had the biggest smile on his face that any of them had ever seen. Tracey seemed to be the only one acting somewhat normal, the only weird thing he did was when he looked at the two confused trainers he would give them a reassuring smile that did anything but reassure them. They tried on many occasions to get them to explain everyone was acting so weird but they had no luck with any of their family members. From the strange dinner to even now as they waited at the docks for Gary's boat to arrive, the two could tell that something was off.

"Do you have everything you need Gary?" Professor Oak was going over everything his grandson had and/or could need one last time.

Gary merely nodded and gave his grandfather a polite smile. "I'm good, grandpa. I've got everything I need," he suddenly leaned forward and raised an eyebrow to inquire the man standing in front of him. "What about you? Do you have anything that you need? Like maybe something to tell me?" he wouldn't rest until he figured out what had caused his grandfather and Misty's three sisters were acting so weird.

With a hearty laugh Professor Oak patted his grandson on the shoulder. "All in due time Gary, all in due time."

_"Just what is that supposed to mean?" _he wanted to ask but he knew that he wouldn't be getting an answer anytime soon.

"Do you know what time your boat is supposed to get here?" Misty came forward, a smile on her face as she spoke. She was a little sad to see him go but she knew he would be back, he did promise her.

"You said you called and asked someone from the lab to pick you up?" Tracey added in next.

Gary nodded, "Yeah. He should be arriving any moment now." he looked out at the sea and began to wonder where his ride was. He was a good twenty minutes late and he couldn't help but think that something must have happened at the lab to delay them. He had been willing to take a ferry back but the next trip to the island wasn't for another two weeks, and while he didn't mind spending two weeks back home which would give him even more time with Misty, he knew that she was right. He needed to get back to work so that next chance he got he could take some time off and spend it all with her without having to worry about losing his job. "Here he is." he grinned when he saw the boat finally coming into view.

"Then it's time for us to say goodbye." Professor Oak smiled down at his grandson, he was proud of what he was doing and he hoped that his next visit they could have more time to chat about his work and his future.

"It was good seeing you again, Gary." Tracey shook his hand in a friendly manner before stepping back to stand beside his idol.

"Like be sure to come and visit us again." Daisy, Violet, and Lily all waved him goodbye with giant smiles on their faces.

Gary nodded at each one of them before turning his focus onto the smiling red-haired girl before him. "It was really great seeing you again." she spoke softly, her eyes shining bright with emotions and feelings that only he could see.

He felt the same way. "Yeah, I'm glad that I came back," he reached forward and grasped her hand in his own, his thumb making small circles over her skin. "Next time I'll be sure to stay longer. After all you do still owe me." he grinned when he saw her giggle.

"It's a promise." she smiled a grin that was solely for him and no one else. They hadn't even parted ways yet but she was already looking forward to his next visit and the possibilities that it will bring.

With a simple nod he left go of her hand and walked onto the small speedboat that had come to take him back to the island. Setting his stuff down he gestured for his friend and coworker that he could start up the boat. "Gary?" even at the sound of the engine he heard her voice and quickly turned around to see her leaning over the edge of the pier, her cheeks tinted pink as she smiled lovingly down at him. "What? Is something-?" before he could even ask he was silenced by her lips being placed over his. Her soft hands holding his cheeks as his wide eyes stared at her closed ones. Their friends and family all stared in awe as they witnessed this action. His mind seemed to shut down as his heart just about jumped out of his chest when she finally let go and spoke those three little words.

"I love you."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard her clear as day. He heard her confession so clearly it was like she had imprinted the words on his heart. "I..." the boat pulled away before he could continue and he was forced to watch her waving figure getting smaller and smaller as his ship sailed away. "Little sneak." he couldn't help but grin and waved back. He would definitely be returning to Cerulean on his next trip, especially with what was waiting for him.

**~X~**

Misty hummed to herself as she cleaned the egg in warm water, just like how Brock taught her, from the sink of her own bathroom. Having three older sisters meant very limited bathroom time so her parents made sure to give her a bedroom with its own bathroom. "Well you sound very happy." Daisy was standing in the doorway, an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Misty hadn't felt this good in a long time and she owed it all to one very special person.

"I'm like totally psyched to see you smiling again Misty but you have like a visitor." Daisy moved towards the sink and took over for cleaning the egg as her sister went to see who was at their door.

"A visitor?" Misty blinked, drying her hands off and headed for the door. "Who would be dropping by this late at night?" she looked at the clock on the wall as she passed by. The only people who usually stopped by the gym were Tracey with some Pokémon food or a trainer. "It's better not be a trainer." she grumbled lightly, opening the door of their gym and was ready to yell if it was someone to challenge her to a battle.

"Still not answering my calls I see."

She nearly fell over when she saw who was at her door. "Gary?" she gasped, cheeks burning a bright red. She hadn't expected him to show up at her doorstep. She had expected maybe a phone call but not him suddenly appearing.

"You sound surprised. Were you expecting someone else?" he held a playful smirk on his face, amused to see her acting in such a way.

With pink cheeks she shook her head and offered him a smile. "Well seeing as you're the only one who calls me this late at night I really shouldn't be surprised that you're visiting me so late too."

"Glad to hear it," he grinned at her and reached out his hand for her to take. "There's a few things I wanted to talk to you about. Mind stepping out for a few minutes?"

Despite her rapidly beating heart and nerves that seemed to skyrocket every time he spoke, Misty took his hand and walked out of the gym. She merely took three steps but those three seemed to take away all her strength. She was nervous and scared of what his arrival could mean. "What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you had a lot of work to do on the island?" she fought hard not to stutter and appear as worried as she was feeling.

He sent her a quick grin before turning his attention onto the moonlit sky before them. "I thought so too but when I got back an old friend of grandpa's was waiting for me. His name is Professor Rowan and he came all the way from Sinnoh to offer me a job. He wants me to join his research team and I accepted his offered," his hand still held hers, his thumb making small circles on her soft skin as he spoke. "I'll be leaving for Sinnoh at the end of the month but I wanted to come back early and talk to you about it."

Misty felt both joy and sadness in her heart at his words. "Gary, that's so great," she was truly happy for him, his dream of being a researcher was coming true, but hearing that he would be leaving for Sinnoh made her a little sad. At least while he was on the island he would still be in Kanto but Sinnoh was a whole other region. "I'm really happy for you. I know how hard you've been working and an opportunity like this must be really incredible." even if she was sad to see him go she was still very proud of him and she knew this was his dream and she would do her best to support him.

He turned back around to face her and smiled. "Thanks," his grin made her heart skip a beat, her cheeks burned and it felt like time had stopped. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, all she could do was stare.

"Gary..." she breathed out his name, the feeling of love seemed to be overflowing inside her. Like waves crashing onto the beach and taking over. This was the effect Gary had on her, he was like a powerful ocean current that would keep pulling her in until she was finally caught in its rapids and never escape. She had been caught in his current so long ago but she didn't realize how strong this feeling truly was until just now.

He smiled at her, making her heart pound. "Misty," he spoke her name, his eyes connecting with hers, each showing the other what they've always wanted to see. His hands wrapped around her body while hers went around his neck as they leaned in closer and let their lips meet. A feeling of sparks and fireworks ran through their bodies as they shared their first kiss together. As they pulled back they remained close to each other, each one smiling back at the other. "I love you." he whispered softly in her ear before kissing her forehead softly.

His words only made her already wide smile grow in size. "I love you too." she tightened her hold on him, head resting on his chest and closed her eyes in blissful peace. They knew their time together would be short, they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as they would like but they wouldn't let a small detail like that bother them. What mattered to them was that they were finally together.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty couldn't help but sigh as she and her friends walked through the forest that would take her onto a path that would lead her home to Cerulean City. "I really hope Team Rocket doesn't show up again." she really didn't need another incident to happen. If she didn't get to the gym soon then her sisters would give away badges to all the trainers and her gyms reputation would go down the drain...again. She worked hard to build it back up from being a place of only water-shows and easy battles. She had built is back up as being a real gym where trainers had to work hard to get their badge.

"Don't worry, those guys usually only appear twice a day. I doubt we'll be seeing them again today." Brock told her with an encouraging smile. He knew what it was like to have a crazy family handling the gym and it can get pretty stressful but that's why you needed to have great friends to help make things better.

Ash laughed next to him. "Well a lot of things have changed during our adventures but it's nice to know that Team Rocket will always be the same." he said with a wide grin, arms crossed behind his head as Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

Misty smiled at his words, "Yeah, you're right," she held tight to Azurill as she thought over his words. "Things certainly have changed." Her life has changed more than her friends could ever know. She had fallen in love with her best friend's oldest rival and now the two of them have been happily dating for six months. Gary was off in Sinnoh at the moment, learning more about all the Pokémon in that region and helping Professor Rowan with project after project. She missed him a lot but he always made sure to visit her and his grandfather once a month. She was very happy in their relationship and she could tell that he was too but there was one thing that weighing down in the back of both their minds.

Ash.

Misty looked at her raven-haired best friend and smiled slightly. She knew Ash and Gary were on better terms then they were when they first started their journey but she still wasn't sure how he would react when he heard the news. Gary had wanted to call Ash and tell him right away about them but after a lot of convincing, slight begging, and a little bribe that she would devote a whole week to him, she was able to get him to agree to wait until Ash came home and tell him in person. She knew Ash and how he acts, so she knew she needed to tell him the truth in person so she could control the situation and not risk losing her friendship with him. When she heard from Professor Oak that Ash was finally returning home she knew this was her chance to finally tell him. She had tried calling Gary to tell him of her plan but for some reason she couldn't get a hold of him. She had asked his grandfather but even he said he hasn't heard from his grandson but he figured that he must be out on a big project and couldn't be contacted at the moment.

"Oh man, I can't wait for the Battle Frontier. I just know I'm going to beat them all." he grinned, throwing a fist up in the air.

Misty merely rolled her eyes. "I see he hasn't changed a bit."

Brock chuckled, "Oh yeah. I doubt Ash will ever change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash sent a mock glare at his friends but the three only laughed instead. "It's been a while since we've all been together like this." he commented and they nodded.

"Speaking of the old days, I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind stopping by the gym." Misty spoke up, putting her plan into action. She was going to tell her friends the truth at the gym, a place where she felt safe and knew if anything drastic happened she could get help from her sisters to help out, and if necessary her Pokémon as well.

"We would love too!" Max and May suddenly appeared in front of her, two huge grins on both their faces. "Can we guys, please. I really want to see Misty's gym." Max pleaded.

"Yeah, I think it would be great. Your sister's water shows are famous even in the Hoenn region and I bet watching them will help me in my contests." May added in, already thinking of all the new routines she would use to win some ribbons.

"They are? Great..." Misty sighed, knowing once her sisters got that piece of information their egos would grow even bigger.

"It would be nice to visit everyone," Brock nodded in approval before getting a goofy grin on his face. "Plus, I'll get to see Daisy, Violet, and Lily again!" he blushed at the thought of seeing the three beauties again.

Misty groaned and pulled at his ear. "Keep this up and the only thing you'll be seeing will be stars." she said as he screamed at her to let go of his ear.

"So cool." Both May and Max were once again impressed by Misty and her ability to control Brock.

Ash only chuckled at the sight. "You know it would be fun to see everyone again and I haven't been to Cerulean in a long time." he said and grinned when everyone cheered in joy when they learned they would be going to Cerulean City.

"So can we go right now?" Max asked with hopeful eyes.

Misty shook her head, "Well right now I have a whole room full trainers waiting for me so I won't be able to show you guys around properly. How about you come after you've beaten the first Battle Frontier?" she suggested and everyone agreed.

"Then it's settled, once I win my first match we'll come and visit you at the gym." Ash told her with a wide grin, even more excited about his match and its outcome.

"Yeah," she nodded and watched her friends for a moment. She had to admit that she was a little nervous about telling them but she had to. She was happy being with Gary and she wanted her friends to happy for her as well. "Sounds good," She smiled at them as they stepped out onto the path that would lead her back home and them towards the first location of the Battle Frontier.

_**~X~**_

Misty hummed a happy tone as she entered her families gym. She was ready to take on every trainer that was there waiting for her. "I'm home," she announced, expecting shouts and cries of challengers her to battle them first, but when she walked in she was met with an empty waiting room. "Where is everybody?" she looked around but saw no signs of any of the trainers that her sister was telling her about. "Don't tell me Daisy gave them all badges?" she groaned, heart starting to race in a panic.

"Azu?" Azurill looked up at Misty before jumping out of her arms and ran towards the doors that led to the pool.

"Azurill?" Misty followed after it and came face to face with her three sisters. All three were standing outside the doors of the pool and they seemed to be watching something.

Daisy was the first to notice her. "Misty, like welcome home!"

"It's like about time you got back." Violet greeted her with a happy grin, one hand on her hip.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Like totally. While you were off playing, we like had to deal with trainer after trainer and like none of them were even cute." she pouted slightly at the last part.

Misty only rolled her eyes. "Wow, I am so sorry," her voice was dripping with sarcasm but her sisters didn't pick up on it. They never could tell the difference when someone was being sarcastic and when they weren't. "So where are all the trainers? Please tell me you didn't give them badges for free." she really hoped that wasn't the case. If word got out that their gym was giving out badges again without so much as a battle then more trainers would show up and demand to get them. The last time a big group showed up and demanded them she had Gyarados use Hydro Pump on them.

"Like relax," Daisy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We didn't give them away," Misty gave a sigh of relief at her words. "Like we were totally about to when we found someone else to battle them for you." that sigh was sucked back in and Misty felt her heart stop.

"You what!?" She yanked open the door to the pool, ready to stop whatever battle was going on with this stranger that was acting as the leader to their gym. She was ready to yell and scream and send every Pokémon she has to stop the battle, when she was met with the sour face of one of the trainers that had come to challenge her. His eyes were downcast and he seemed to be mumbling to himself as he walked out of their gym, his head down in shame.

"Well look who finally showed up."

Misty felt her heart speed up at his voice and she couldn't help but smile and yell out in joy, "Gary," she saw his smirking face just a few feet ahead of her and ran into his open arms. Not caring that her sisters were watching she kissed him and was pleased when he kissed her back. "What are you doing back here so soon?" she asked once they broke apart but stayed in his embrace.

He merely grinned at her and gestured over towards his Blastoise that was swimming in giant pool with her Corsola. "Well I had originally come to visit my girlfriend but her sisters said she was out playing so they decided to make me the new gym leader since their current one is rather lazy." he teased her with a wide grin.

Misty merely rolled her eyes at his words and led him towards the pool so the two could sit together. "Well excuse me for having a life," she intertwined her hand in his and laid her head on his shoulder. "But I meant what are you doing back in Kanto. I thought you said you were working on a big project with Professor Rowan?" the last time they spoke he told her that he was and his group were working on a project that involved helping endangered Pokémon living without they having to worry about poachers disturbing them.

"We were able to finish early and Professor Rowan said I could come back to Kanto to share the work we've done with my grandfather," he informed her, his head resting on top of hers as he spoke. "And I heard from grandpa that Ash is back." He added in, surprising her.

"You heard?" she was confused now. "He never mentioned to me that he told you about Ash." she hadn't heard about any of this when she asked Professor Oak about his grandson.

Gary merely shrugged that part off. "He also told me that you went to his house to visit him," he looked down at her as he spoke. "So, what happened?" he wanted answers about what happened between her and her former crush.

Misty rolled her eyes once again at his words. _"You think he wouldn't get jealous anymore now that we're dating." _she came to understand many things about Gary from the time they've talked and the time they've been together. She's learned that while he is very kind and loyal he can be as territorial as Pokémon defending its home. "I asked him to come and visit me at the gym so we could confess our everlasting love for each other." she teased and couldn't help but laugh when she saw a deep frown overtake his face.

"Not funny." he said with a frown on his face. He knew she was joking but just hearing those types of jokes put a bad taste in his mouth. He loved Misty and he knew that she loved him in return but he didn't know about Ash and how he felt. He had always teased Ash about never knowing what a woman wants and to forever be single but he was worried that his old childhood friend may have feelings for the red-haired girl. If that was the case then he wasn't sure how things would go when they finally told everyone about their relationship and the possibly of a bad outcome worried him.

Misty couldn't help but giggle at his pouting face. "I'm only kidding," she told him. She may have had feeling for Ash before but now her heart belongs to Gary and nothing was going to change that. "I did ask him to come to the gym but only because I wanted to tell him about us. I tried calling to tell you about this but someone wasn't answering my calls." she teased and poked his cheek.

Gary took the hand that poked his cheek and held it in his, kissing the palm of her hand. "I know, my grandfather told me what you were planning so I made sure that my group finished early so I could be here with you." he wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and held her close to his chest. He hasn't seen in her in over a month and he wanted her close to him.

"And you couldn't have told me about this because...?" she questioned, snuggling closer to his warmth. She missed him more than she would ever let him know and now that he was back she just wanted to spend some time with him.

He shrugged once again and winked at here. "Didn't feel like it," he kissed her nose and the two seemed lost in their own world. "So how long before Ashy-Boy comes and we can make out in front of him?" he wasn't at all surprised when Misty elbowed him in the rib.

"Ash and everyone should be arriving in a few days. How long will you be in Kanto?" she asked, looking out at the pool as she watched his Pokémon and hers all playing together. She was a little surprised that Gary's all serious and ready to battle Pokémon seemed to have so much fun playing around with her Pokémon. But whenever he came to visit her their Pokémon always seemed to be ready to play together.

"Depending how long grandpa looks over my research and how long I feel the need to stay and improve it I'd say I can stay for about a month before I have to go back." his words made her smile. He was going to be staying for more than a week, meaning they could be together longer and not have to worry about time or anything.

"I'm glad," she whispered into his chest, saying words meant only for him. "I've missed you."

He wrapped both arms around her to bring her, if possible, even closer to him. "I've missed you too," he whispered back, showing her just how much he's missed having her in his embrace. "You know once we tell Ash the whole world will know."

She nodded, knowing his words spoke the truth. Gary hadn't been the only one who wanted to get their relationship out in the open at the start. Her sisters had been ready to call every newspaper and magazine company in the entire region to tell them the news about the couple but Misty had convinced them all to wait until they told Ash in person. It would be bad enough telling him over the phone but having him finding out about their relationship through a magazine would be even worse. "I know, but it might not be so bad. At least we won't have to hide anymore." she did like having privacy but she wanted to go out with her boyfriend like a regular couple did. Whenever they were together it was usually at the gym or at Professor Oak's lab. Not that she minded being all alone with him, she loved it when it was just the two of them, but she wanted to go out and show the world that they were together and they were in love.

"True, but I kind of liked having privacy," he muttered into her hair. It was simple moments like this that he missed the most when he was away. "Once the media gets wind of us we won't get the peace and quiet that we have now." he knew what the media was like and knew that the moment they told everyone there would be new reporters and camera following them wherever they go. "After all you're dating one the most famous men in the Kanto region so I wouldn't be completely surprised if you get attacked by news reporters or all of my heartbroken fans." he added in, his voice full of ego and pride that made Misty's hand twitch to hit him over the head.

"Gee, Oak, you certainly know how to charm a girl." her tone was full of sarcasm and they both knew it. Her sisters may not get it but Gary could always tell when she was telling him the truth and when she was being sarcastic.

He merely laughed at her words, "Anyway I got something I want to show you." he released his hold on her body and stood up, his back now facing her.

"Show me?" Misty went to stand next to him, wondering what it was that he had to show her.

He sent her a sideways glance, a smirk wide on his face as he held a Poké Ball in his hand. Doing his signature kiss of the ball he threw it onto the gym's floor and the two trainers waited to see what would appear.

"Electivire!"

"A new Pokémon," Misty tilted her head to the side a little as she examined the new Pokémon before her. The giant yellow creature seemed to be looking around at the new surroundings that it was in. Gray's Blastoise swam over with her Corsola and Azurill in tow. Azurill, seeing a new friend, happily danced around the big creature and before long Electivire danced along with it. "It's so cute." she decided after seeing it dance and the happy smile it had on its face.

Gary let a small smile come onto his face when he heard those words. He had a feeling she would say something like that. You always knew you had Misty's approval if she said something was cute. "Did you catch it in Sinnoh?" she asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, I got Electivire about a month ago and while we still a lot more training to do, we're pretty strong." he smirked at the last part, his arms folded over his chest as his body language screamed in confidence.

"No," Misty crossed her arms as well and stared at her boyfriend.

Gary looked confused, "No, what?" he didn't even ask anything.

"No, you're not fighting with Ash when he gets here." she sent him a hard look and had a slight frown on her face.

Gary was surprised. He knew Misty was good at reading him and understanding him better than most people but her sudden prediction was just scary. "I'm not going to challenge him, but I figured it's better to have a few Pokémon on me just in case he wants a battle." he explained but Misty was still frowning. _"Why do guys think the only way to solve things is through fighting?" _she released a low sigh and once again stared at her boyfriend. She could always tell what he was planning by just listening to a few words. "I doubt Ash will battle you just because we're dating," she knew her friend probably wouldn't be happy to find out about them but she doubted he would challenge Gary just because they were together. "And even if he does neither one of you are using electric types."

"Why not?" he put his hands in his pockets as he listened to his girlfriend. He knew that she was right and he may just be overreacting but he also knew Ash can be unpredictable sometimes and it would be better for him to be prepared.

"Because if any electric attacks go into the pool than I have to empty the entire pool and replace all the glass and even some of the coral and rocks to make sure that there are no traces of electricity so we can put the Pokémon back in the pool without putting them in danger." she explained. The few times Ash used Pikachu and unleashed a powerful blast of lightening they always had to check and make sure their pool wasn't a sudden death trap for their Pokémon or for themselves.

Gary seemed to think this over before a smirk broke out onto his face. "If that's all your worried about then I can easily get a team over to the gym and put in glass and rocks that are electric proof." he was already taking out his phone by the time Misty grabbed his hand and pushed him down onto the floor of the gym.

"What have I said about going overboard." she was leaning over him as she spoke and tried to look serious despite the bright red blush that was make her whole face glow red.

Gary only smiled at her and reached up to kiss her lips. "Can you blame me for wanting to make my girl happy?" he spoke softly, sitting up and pulling her forward for another kiss.

Misty felt her mind suddenly shut down and she was almost tempted to agree to just let him do what he wanted so long as he kept kissing her. However she had to remind herself that than he would go overboard with presents just like he did the last time. The first month after they started dating she casually told him that she missed him during one of their talks, she assumed it wouldn't do any harm because it was normal to miss your boyfriend when he was away in a different region. However for the next few weeks she received gift after gift of massive tons of flower, food, stuffed animals, and more. Her sisters were ecstatic at every gift that came but she wasn't as pleased and would have been happier with a postcard instead. After the end of the month when he sent her a giant life sized Tentacruel doll she called him up and made him promise to stop going to overboard with all the gifts.

She loved Gary and was very touched that he wanted to do nice things for her to make her happy but she would be just as happy with a phone call or postcard, a simple reminder that he was thinking of her just like how she was always thinking of her. "I swear you don't know the meaning of moderation." she said once the broke away for air.

He sent another one of his famous smirks and she felt her knees grow weak. Good thing she was already sitting down. "Maybe, but we both know your very happy when I go overboard with certain stuff." to prove his point he kissed her once again, his hand holding her cheek and the other holding her lower back to keep her close and make the passion filled kiss last even longer.

Misty nearly moaned at how one kiss was making her feel so good. She wouldn't admit it out load but she didn't mind it so much when he went overboard during these moments.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty couldn't help but grin in triumph as she won her latest gym challenge. Thad is was her fifth match in a row and so far she only had to use her Staryu and Corsola. "Sorry kid, maybe next time." she sent a playful wink at her pouting challenger. He seemed to be only thirteen and was very arrogant and cocky when he first challenged her to a battle, believing that he needed only grass-types to beat her. Honestly it was such a predictable stagey and frankly she was starting to get bored with it all. _"At least he finally shut up." _Misty thought in joy as she jumped off the gym's floating mat and landed on the edge of the pool with ease.

"Hold it right there!" she sighed when she heard his loud obnoxious voice and frowned when she saw him heading over towards her. "We're not finished until I say we're finished. Do you hear me?"

_"Unfortunately yes." _she thought, annoyed that he was being such a sore loser. "Look if you want to challenge me again that's fine, but you'll just have to do it another day. I don't battle the same person twice in one day." she said firmly, wishing he would just leave already. She started walking away from him, she was done for the morning and she wanted a nice snack before she started battling people again in the afternoon.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Misty was shocked by the anger he was displaying and gasped when he suddenly jumped at her, but before he could even touch her he was sent flying out the gym's doors by a giant blast of water. "Thanks for the help Blastoise." She grinned at the giant blue creature that just helped her.

"Blast! Blastoise!" Gary's starter seemed to grin right back, happy that it could help it's master's girlfriend.

"Oh, you're just so sweet." Misty couldn't help but huge the giant turtle Pokémon. It can be as arrogant as Gary sometimes but she still found it so cute and couldn't resist the urge to show how much she cared for it. "Now why don't you play with the others while I go convince your master to leave his computer screen." she giggled when she saw the giant Pokémon eagerly swim back to its friends. She was glad that all of Gary's Pokémon seemed happy at her gym and all their Pokémon seemed to get along so well. She was happy to have her boyfriend back in the Kanto region and she wanted him and all his Pokémon to be happy while they stayed at the gym. Gary was switching back and forth from staying at his grandfather's lab to spending a couple of nights at the gym.

Of course Misty's sisters made sure he stayed in the guest bedroom, furthest down the hall from her own room. They may support her romantic relationship but they were still her older sisters and they did not approve of two fifteen year olds sleeping together in the same room.

She could only rolled her eyes at how her sisters were acting, they treated Gary like he was part of the family already but they always made sure to remind them that they were still only fifteen and were too young to do any "adult" activities. Misty blushed a deep crimson when she remembered how her sisters tried to have the talk with both her and Gary. She ended up chasing all three of her sisters around the gym, screaming how embarrassing they were, while Gary just stayed on the couch and laughed about the whole subject. Now whenever he gets the chance he uses that moment to tease her.

She wanted to snort at all the stupid comments and jokes he makes to get her going, but despite his teasing she can't help but smile and laugh along with him. Even now as she walked into the guest bedroom and saw her boyfriend staring intently at his computer screen, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey Gary, I'm all done now so wanna go into town and have lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute to finish up." he replied back instantly and Misty nearly jumped in shock.

"You heard me?" she gasped out, wondering if she was dreaming or hit her head during the battle and was now hallucinating.

"Of course," he turned around in his chair to give her a strange look. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not deaf you know."

"It's just that I know whenever you're working I usually have to use a water-gun attack on you to get your attention." she walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. She was a little worried that he may be sick now.

Gary merely rolled his eyes, although in his head he knew she was speaking the truth, and started cleaning up his working space. "Yeah, well it's hard to concentrate when I'm busy wondering what my grandfather is talking about?"

"What do you mean? What exactly did he say that has you looking like Magikarp trying to get up stream?" she asked, coming over to rest her arms on his shoulder and lean forward to get a glimpse of what he was working on. Although she didn't understand everything that he did she would be lying if she said she wasn't fascinated by it.

He frowned, one because he wasn't too pleased with her comparison, and because he was wondering the same thing. "Nothing much. After we finished discussing my notes for my project he told me that I should always expect the unexpected and be ready to fight without actually fighting."

"What?" Misty blinked in confusion. She had to admit that she was good when it came to solving riddles but even she was at a loss to the Professor's words. _"Expect the unexpected and fight without actually fighting?" _she thought over the words and tried to figure out what exactly they meant. "It sounds like he's trying to get you ready for something." she said after a while of thinking it over. The words did sound like a warning but more like they were trying to prepare him for something that he didn't know that was coming.

He nodded, it made sense what she said but he was still confused. "Maybe, but for what exactly?" did it have something to do with his notes and how he was going about the project Professor Rowan assigned to him. He was doing research on the different evolutionary types of Pokémon and how only some evolution types are more rare in some regions and common in others. So far he believed he was going about the project very well but after his grandfather's words he was beginning to question himself.

"Well if you like maybe after lunch we can go visit him in Pallet Town." Misty suggested with a bright smile. She was up for travelling to the familiar little town and if it meant getting away from bratty little trainers who think they can beat her with just electric and grass types then she was more than thrilled to go visit some old friends.

Gary sent a glance up at her and grinned, "Sounds good to me," he was pleased to see her smiling down at him and couldn't help but tilt his head up enough to get a quick peck on her lips. "Let's go." he was pleased when he saw her cheeks a faint pink color and together the two walked into the lobby if the gym. Seeing no more trainers were there for a battle they told Daisy of their plans and headed for the door. They would get lunch and then head up to Pallet town and confront Professor Oak and his strange words.

"Pika!"

"Was that...?"

"It couldn't be."

Were their minds playing tricks on them or did they really hear what they think they heard.

"Misty!"

"Pika!"

Their questions were answered when a bright and smiling Pikachu came running throw the doors of the gym and jumped into Misty's arms, rubbing its soft head against her chest. Its soft paws holding her tightly and letting out happy noises as it was held in her embrace.

"Pikachu!" Misty gaped in shock and her eyes widen when she saw the group of her found friends all come running through her gym's entrance and come up to her. Each one wearing eager and happy smiles on their faces and all waving at her. She tried to smile and wave back but all she could offer was an awkward smile and a sad wave as she now understood what Professor Oak was trying to say. _"Well there goes our peaceful day." _

Gary was right there with her. His arms were crossed and a small frown was on his face as he thought over his grandfather. He would have rather he just tell him that Ash and co. were heading their way instead of making it some giant riddle. _"I guess we might as well get this over with." _he looked down at Misty and by her face he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. They couldn't hide it any longer, it was time they told their friends the truth.

"Misty!" soon the group arrived at the front of the gym, grins on all of their faces as they stared at their friend. "Hey Misty, long time no see." Ash was the first to greet her, a wide grin on his face.

Misty couldn't help but bite her lip at the nervous feeling that overtook her body. "Hey Ash, I wasn't expecting you guys to get here so fast." she was trying to think of the speech she had prepared for their arrival but at this very moment her mind was a total blank.

"Well we were all really anxious about getting here so after Ash won his first Battle Frontier he headed over here right away." Brock explained, his hands on the straps of his bag. He was happy to see Misty was looking better. He had been in contact with her before and after everything that happened with her visit to Hoenn and he was glad to see that she was looking much better. He was ready to ask where her three lovely sisters were when he noticed who else was with them. He saw Gary standing behind his red-haired friend and he didn't miss the unease looking that was on his face as he watched the interaction going on between Ash and Misty. Gary seemed to notice someone was watching him and met the gaze of Brock, his eyes held his for a moment, a look in them that Brock couldn't understand, before his eyes went back to Misty's figure. _"Strange," _Brock didn't know why the young Oak was at his friend's gym but he would ask later.

"Hey Misty do you think we could get a tour of your gym now?" Max asked, eager as always to see the sight of her gym. He's heard a whole bunch of stories from Ash and Brock and now he wants to see it all with his own eyes.

Misty sent him a cheerful smile. "Of course, I don't have any trainers challenging at the moment so you guys are free to come in and look all you want."

Max cheered. "Alright, I can't wait!" he didn't waste a second and ran around the lobby of the gym, checking everything out.

Misty watched the young boy run in, looking all around before turning back to the group and grinning at his old sister who looked like she was to embarrassed to ask something. She didn't miss the look she was getting from the young girl. "May," the young girl jumped on the spot and looked up at her friend, her cheeks a light pink. "My sisters won't be performing until later tonight but if you like I can show where they perform."

May's eyes seemed to sparkle with joy in an instant. "Yes, that would be incredible!" she practically skipped inside the gym, joining her brother in the excitement.

Ash was happy to see his friends enjoying themselves and was ready to continue his catch up with his old female traveling companion when he finally noticed they were alone. "Gary?" he blink, Pikachu coming back to sit on his shoulder as they all stared at the young brunette researcher. "What are you doing here?"

Gary scoffed, "Took you long enough to notice. If you keep being oblivious you'll never get anywhere in life, Ashy-boy." he couldn't help but tease his old rival, a smirk gracing his face as he crossed his arms.

Ash felt his temper rise. "Gary...!" he all but growled and was ready to start a battle at this very moment.

Gary only grinned at his tempered. Ash was always so predictable and it's why teasing him was always so easy. "Nice comeback but maybe next time you use actual words instead of just-!" he was stopped by Misty stomping her foot on his.

"You're not helping." she all but growled at her boyfriend. She didn't mind a little teasing but if kept this up then it was just going to make telling Ash harder.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu stared at the two trainers, confusion written across their face. "So what brings you to Cerulean City, Gary? We heard from Professor Oak that you've been doing well with your research so we all thought you'd be all over the region studying Pokémon." Brock was the first to start. Hoping if he kept things calm enough then a fight wouldn't break out.

"My research is going well and I've been having grandpa go over a few notes for this new project that I'm working," Gary spoke the truth, he was working on a project as they could tell by the white lab coat. "As for why I'm in Cerulean, let's just say that I'm here to see a very special person." he grinned.

"Who's that?" Ash wondered, thinking it might be an old friend he meet travelling or another Professor.

Gary continued to grin as he spoke. "My girlfriend." he said, shifting slightly more towards Misty. He figured the best way to tell them was let them know why he was there and have Misty announced she was his girlfriend and from there they could explain everything to their friends and soon go back to their date that was interrupted.

The two boys plus the yellow mouse Pokémon were frozen in shock at this new piece of information while Misty couldn't help but blush. They may have been dating for a few months but she just loved it when he called her his girlfriend. She looked up at her boyfriend who wore a confident grin and felt courage swell in her heart. It was now time to tell them. "Actually guys-"

She was interrupted by Ash breaking out in a fit of laughter. "Oh man, I can't believe it. This is just too funny," he was clenching his stomach from all the laughing he was doing. "I can't even imagine what kind of girl you picked. She has to be completely crazy,. I'm betting this girl must be as stubborn and egotist as you are. Maybe even more!" he laughed again. Believing he was only having fun with his old friend. He knew that he probably sounded a little mean but he always swore that once Gary finally got a girlfriend he would tease him to no end for having all those fan girls and then finally falling for someone.

Gary would normally be very insulted and ready to have his Blastoise us Hydro Pump to send Ash flying away but by the angry aura Misty was giving off he was sure she would send him flying with her own fist. With great caution he took a step back and had a feeling about what was going to happen next.

Misty clenched her fist with every word her friend spoke, teeth grinding together trying to keep calm and not blurt out everything that she wanted to say. She knew that Ash didn't know she was Gary's mysterious girlfriend and if he did he would not be saying such things. Yet even with that thought she was very tempted to smack him across the face and set him straight. _"Just relax, you haven't told him yet. He doesn't the know the one he's talking about is you." _she told herself, taking in a deep breath and counting to ten to control her anger.

Ash only continued to grin, seemingly oblivious to how his two friends were behaving. "So tell me, when do we meet this girlfriend of yours. I'll need time to prepare how to calmly explain to this girl that she must be completely out of her mind to be dating you."

That was the last straw. Misty could no longer take anymore of his insults and at this point didn't care what happened. "Where do you get off calling me crazy!" she cried out, tempted to use Gyarados to use Dragon Rage on Ash to teach him a lesson.

Ash was taken back by her sudden outburst, confusion written across his face. "Misty, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, Ash wasn't talking about you." Brock added in.

Misty gulped, knowing this was now or never. She looked at Gary who gave her a smile and a nod, silently telling her that he was here for her. Nodding back she looked back at her friends. "But he was Brock," with a deep breath she told them the truth. "It's me. I'm Gary's girlfriend." Gary came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while leaned into his body. It felt good to finally tell everyone the truth and her heart felt light for telling the truth but that feeling didn't last long when she saw the looks her friends wore.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all stood there with wide eyes, open mouths, and bodies stiff as stone. Shock had taken over as their minds tried to process what was happening. "What!?" they cried.

"What do you mean you're dating, Gary?" Ash was the first to speak, eyes darting back and forth before the two. He couldn't believe any of what he was seeing.

"Misty why did...how did...when did this happen!" Brock was just as confused and he wanted answers. Never once did he ever imagine Misty saying that she was dating Gary Oak, someone who used to annoying her so much back when they were all still travelling together. Yet there was proof right in front of him, he saw how they were acting together but even with all this he still couldn't believe it.

"Pika!" Even Pikachu was surprised by this sudden event and fell off Ash's shoulder with a soft thud before climbing back you and staring at her with a look of shock.

Misty shifted in her spot, a light blush staining her cheeks. "A little after I left the group. I met up with Gary on my way home and from there we sort of just clicked." she couldn't help but smile as she thought of how she and Gary came to be. She had to agree with her sisters that their getting together was a lot like a fairytale and that was just fine with her.

"So you and Gary...you're a couple?" Ash forced out, hoping beyond hope that his two friends were just pulling his leg and would tell him this is all a joke.

Both Misty and Gary nodded, "We are, Ash."

Misty's words confirmed what he didn't want to hear. "So how come you waited so long to tell us?" he spoke with an edge, he couldn't stop the anger and betrayal from filling his heart.

"We wanted to Ash but there was never a right time to tell you," Misty tried to explain before things got way to out of hand for her to handle but she could already see it in Ash's eyes. He was angry and upset and he was going to do vent his frustrations out.

"There were plenty of times for you guys to tell us," he all but growled, crossing his arms and turning his back on the two. "I guess this just shows we're not as good of friends as I thought we were." his mumbled was still heard in the now very silent gym lobby. It was clear that he was upset but he was also hurt and confused.

Misty looked at her long-time friend's back and sighed. She knew Ash would be upset but she didn't think he would call her a bad friend. _"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wait so long to tell him." _It might have been better to tell him earlier about their relationship but they couldn't turn back time and both would just have to accept that this happened and deal with the situation. So with a frown and a determine look in her eyes Misty marched over to Ash, pulled at his ear, and dragged him into the pool area. "Come with me." all that could be heard as she dragged him were his yelps of pain and his cries to let his ear go. Pikachu had jumped off Ash's shoulder when Misty started to drag him and went to stand by May and Max.

Brock could only smile. "It's about time someone understands my pain," he crossed his arms and smiled. He watched his two friends go off, no doubt to have a heart-to-heart talk and he knew they needed it. "So you and Misty?" he turned his attention to Gary, who was watching the two go off as well. Misty and Ash were going to have a chat and he figured he should have one as well. Misty was like family to him and he wanted to make sure that if she was in this relationship that it was a good one.

Gary turned his gaze to the breeder in training and nodded. "Yeah, we're together. We have been for six months." he might as well get it all out there. He knew Brock well enough to know he wasn't a hothead like Ash but he could tell the older teen cared for Misty and this friendly little talk was most likely an interrogation to see if he would get approved as her boyfriend or not.

Brock nodded and a warm smile on his face. "Six months? I wasn't expecting to hear all of this when I came to the gym today," he looked back towards the doors that lead to the gym's pool where their battles took place. "But even if it is unexpected it isn't such terrible news," by the way Gary's eyebrows rose he could tell that he had his attention. "I'll admit I never expected you and Misty to get together but I can see she's happy."

"That so?" Gary was surprised. He thought for sure he would get the big brother lecture about treating her right and all that.

Brock nodded once more and turned his gaze back onto the young researcher. "I could see it the moment she told us about you guys that Misty is very happy being with you."

Gary only smiled, "So am I." he answered honestly. He was extremely happy to be with Misty and knowing she was happy with him made him feel great.

**~X~**

Misty could feel her anger boiling at her friends words and actions but the rationale part of her mind was telling her instead of punching his face in she should talk to her old friend. So despite the growing her to hit him with her famous "Misty Mallet" she dragged him by the ear to the pool where they could have a nice chat. And if necessary, use her water Pokémon to shut him up if he annoyed her. "Ash, we need to talk." she finally said, letting go of his ear and standing at the edge of her gym's pool. Her hands were behind her back as she stared into the clear water where all of her Pokémon were playing.

Ash merely huffed and looked away, arms crossed over his chest and a frown still on his face. "What about? Wouldn't you rather talk with your boyfriend instead." his frown deepen when he said that word, reality was slowly starting to sink in. He thought he understood and knew everything about his friends but he was wrong. Misty and Gary were dating. Not even his wildest dream did he ever imagine this scenario happening and he wasn't too sure if he would like the ending. If Misty was dating Gary then would she stop being friends with him? "Look, I get it. You and Gary are dating and you probably didn't want me to do anything to mess up your happy romantic times together. Well I won't. Once May and Max have seen your gym we'll get out of your hair so you guys can go back to acting like a couple."

Misty watched her old friend for a moment, she's grown used to his behavior and how he acts when he's upset. He'll always try to act tough, act like everything's ok, but on the inside he was being consumed by his emotions. She heard his words and could only sigh, knowing what he was what he was really saying. "I know you're upset but you have to understand that Gary and I...well we..." she didn't know how to say this without it sounding like some cheesy drama that her sisters watched. "When I left you guys Gary and I met up at this pier and we found a Pidgeotto that was being hunted by Team Rocket. We helped it get better and brought it to Professor Oak's lab to keep it safe. We stayed in touch after that, we would video chat everyday and we made plans to meet up with each other whenever we could," She couldn't help but smile when she thought of how her relationship with Gary started. In the beginning they started out only having a crush on each other but now when she looked back on those time she couldn't help but smile and laugh. It was so obvious of how they felt for each other that it's no wonder her sisters complained about them taking it to slow. "Somehow along the way I fell in love with him." she confessed. She was in love with Gary Oak and she needed for Ash to understand that. He was her best friend and he had to accept that fact that her heart had chosen his ex-rival as the one to love and care for.

Ash stood there speechless. He hadn't expected any of this. He knew with Misty being away and him and their friends starting off on a new journey things would change but he hadn't expected so much to be so different. "You love him?" he turned to watch her. He saw her cheeks were tined pink from her blush and she was smiling. He's never seen that sort of smile on Misty's face before. It was like the smile she wore when she discovered a new water Pokémon but it was different.

"I do," Misty nodded, facing her best friend and hoped that he would understand that this relationship she had with Gray was very special to her. "I'm in love with Gary Oak."

To say that Ash was stunned would be an understatement. Never in his life did he ever expect to hear those words out of Misty's mouth. Misty and Gary together just seemed wrong and weird in his mind, it was unnatural. But even so he couldn't help but smile back at her. "I won't lie and say that I'm happy with this. Honestly I still find it creepy and a little disturbing," he had to chuckle when he saw the frown starting to develop on her face. "But you look really happy and so does Gary so I guess I can support you two." he grinned, arms behind his head as he spoke. It may take a while but he was sure that he could get used to the idea of Misty and Gary being together.

"Thanks Ash." Misty hugged him, thankfully that he understood and accepted hers and Gary's decision to be together. "And you know just because I'm dating Gary doesn't mean that our friendship will suffer. You will always be my best friend and nothing can change that." she said honestly, letting him know that he had nothing to fear.

Ash smiled at her words, slowly he was starting to feel better. "Thanks Misty."

Misty smiled right back. "Come on, let's go join the others." she grabbed his wrist and dragged him back towards the lobby, where all their friends were waiting for them. Things may have started out rough in the beginning but Misty was very happy with the outcome. Ash now knows the truth about her and Gary and now that he knows then the world can know as well. She was dating Gary Oak and she was very happy being his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

When one is in a relationship it is expected to celebrate certain holidays with your significant other. One being the time of their one year anniversary where you show the world that your love for each other survived all the doubts they had in the beginning. It's a special time where it's suppose to be just the two of you together, enjoying the day that was meant just for them. Misty had always believed that when it came to anniversaries they should be a time when the happy couple should be together, all alone, without any interruptions from the world. She may not always act like it but she was a romantic at heart and when it came time to her and Gary's one year anniversary she was very excited to spend a whole day just with him.

Sadly her hopes did not come true.

With a long sigh she sent a glance to her boyfriend who was busy working alongside with his grandfather and Professor Rowan, who made a special trip from Sinnoh to Kanto. They were currently at one of the beaches surrounding Cerulean City because the Pokémon living there were beginning to disappear and everyone was worried that someone was stealing them. Misty understood the seriousness of the situation but she wished he would have at least warned her that he would be working and rescheduled, instead of dragging her along for the ride. She was happy that he was thinking of her but with how things had been going so far they hadn't spent a moment alone together. And it wasn't like they could kiss in front of his grandfather. That would be just too weird and awkward. So for most of the day she was forced to just sit and watched as everyone else did work and she observed.

"Oh Gary, you really know what you're doing. It's no wonder uncle wanted you to be part of his team."

Misty all but groaned when she heard the high pitched voiced of Rowan's niece Angeline, making yet another attempt at flirting with her boyfriend. Angeline was a girl no older than her with long brown hair and shining blue eyes that looked like they could capture anyone's attention. She wore a dark pink sundress that looked as expensive as one of her sister's monthly wardrobe shopping spree. The girl clearly came from a family of wealth and was showing it off for the world to see, which annoyed the living daylights out of Misty. It didn't help that Gary was spotting a new outfit, a black shirt and purple pants that looked as expensive as it felt. The outfit she was wearing now all together cost at most fifty dollars but she was sure her boyfriend's new attire cost around triple digits.

It was very obvious from the first moment the two girls met that Angeline didn't approve of Misty being Gary's girlfriend, saying the Oak needed a refined and proper woman by his side. It took all she had, plus some calming words from Tracey, to keep from pounding her into the sand. So while Misty was pushed off to the side so everyone could do their work, she was forced to sit and watch her boyfriend spend their one year anniversary with another woman. "This is so stupid," she sighed, using one finger to make patterns in the hot sand beneath her. "There's no point in getting upset. Gary has his job to do and I can't ask him to stop just because I'm getting annoyed over one stupid girl." in all honestly she should be used to this.

"Azu?" Azurill was standing beside its master, worry written across its baby face. It had been watching Misty all day and it had seen her go from being very happy to not very happy very fast and it upset the small water-type.

Misty could only offer a small smile to her Pokémon and placed it in her lap. After she told Ash and all their friends about their relationship her sisters announced to every magazine, newspaper, and most of the media places in the entire region of their relationship. The two were later attacked in the same night by paparazzi and some Gary's old fan girls, all demanding to know details about their relationship. That night was a long one, after calling Officer Jenny to help get all the news reporters off their property Misty spent most of the night chasing her sisters around the gym, screaming and yelling at them for causing unnecessary problems. Gary seemed quite fond of the media knowing about their relationship and was eager to answer any question they had while Misty had to deal with phone calls from all of her friends, all calling to ask why they weren't informed about her relationship. The media was overjoyed with their new story and whenever the two went out they always managed to end up in some magazine. Gary's old fan club however seemed to act like the world as they knew it was ending and none failed to send her angry glares and flirt with her boyfriend every chance they got.

"Oh Gary, you're just incredible." Misty let out a growl when she heard the annoying girl's voice and destroyed her sand drawings. Just because she should be used to the constant flirting doesn't mean she has to be happy with it. With angry green eyes she looked over to see Angeline practically sitting in her boyfriend's lap as he wrote down some data on his laptop. Releasing another growl Misty got to her feet and walked away from the group, hoping a walk on the beach would help calm her down. Azurill in her arms, held in a tight grip but not enough to hurt the small creature. She just needed to be away from the group, just her and her Pokémon to help clear her head.

"Hmm?" Tracey was the first to notice the sudden departure of their red-haired friend and called out to her. "Hey Misty! Where you going?" he asked, notepad in hand as he helped the researchers with their work.

"A walk," she called back, not bothering to turn around. "I'll be back in a bit." she knew if she stayed there any longer she was going to do something she _wouldn't _regret but would probably get her in a lot of trouble with the other.

"Oh ok?" Tracey stared at her retreating figure, a frown on his face as he watched his friend go. He wasn't sure what happened but he had a feeling that something was wrong with her and he was worried. "I hope she'll be ok." He only saw her bring Azurill with her. Her backpack was left with them back, sitting besides the rest of their gear and most of her Pokémon were being used to help them search for any remaining water-types that may be hiding in the ocean. She was a good trainer but if anything happened she may need more than Azurill to help her out.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Professor Oak stood beside him, a small smile on his face. "Misty knows how to take care of herself and if something does happen it's not as if she's alone." he said, looking over at his grandson that was watching his girlfriend leave their researching area. He could see the worry shining in his eyes and the way his hand twitched to his belt that held his Poké Balls, no doubt wanting to send one after her. He could only laugh lightly at his grandson's actions. It was very obvious what Gary really wanted to be doing at this moment but he was conflicted with his duty to his job and his duties as Misty's boyfriend. "Ah love..." Professor Oak could only sigh and laughed once more to himself. He was sure that Gary would understand things better with time.

"Misty..." Gary opened his mouth to call out to her but stopped when he realized that she probably wasn't in the mood to talk. Or rather not talk with him. He was very tempted to send out his Umbreon or another one of his Pokémon to keep an eye on her. He knew Azurill was the only Pokémon she had on her, he knew the little creature was strong, but if she got into trouble he doubted that small thing could do much to defend. He knew that today was their anniversary and what was happening was the ideal way to celebrate it but he had a job to do and he couldn't just jeopardize everything he's done just because he was worried about her wrath. He knew Misty understood, and while not happy about it, seemed ok with spending the day at the beach. It was when Angeline started flirting with him that he could see her mood changed. He didn't blame her, the brunette was annoying him too and if she wasn't his boss's granddaughter he would have screamed at her to shut up by now. Instead he held back all his comments and hoped by the end of this day Misty would still be willing to talk to him. So with a long sigh he shook Angeline off his arm and began to type in the rest of the data. Once he was finished with this he was going to look for Misty and hope that he still had a chance to be able to spend their day together.

**~X~ **

Misty couldn't help but grumble as she walked down the empty beach. Professor Oak and Professor Rowan had Officer Jenny close the beach so they could conduct their research. While it was strange to see the usually popular and overcrowded beach so empty it worked in her benefit. At the moment she didn't want to be bothered by anyone asking why she was all alone instead of being with the others. She didn't want to come off as whiny or too clingy but there were times when she just wished she could just publicly say that she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend without coming off as the paranoid crazy clingy girlfriend. "Is it too much to ask to spend just one day alone together?" she asked, a wishful look in her eyes as she stopped her walk to stare at the ocean view. She really did love Gary and she's happy being with him, but she wanted more. They've only truly been alone together a handful of times. When they first met up after finding the Pidgeotto, during their journey together, and if her sisters or his grandfather aren't in gym or lab. Usually they had someone just a few rooms away or were being followed by reporters, or jealous fan girls.

Although there were a few letters sent to Gary by guys that were interested in Misty and threatened to crush him if he made her cry. He burned the letters right after and merely scoffed at their idiotic behavior.

"Am I being to childish?" she couldn't help but ask, looking down at Azurill with a sad smile.

"Azu?" Azurill jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed its round face against her cheek, telling her that all would be fine and she had no reason to be sad.

Misty giggled at her Pokémon. "Thank you. It's nice to know that you're still with me and not some flaky girl." she set the little one down and watched in amusement as it played in the water. She felt a bit better now. All she needed was some space away from the annoying girl known as Angeline and a perfect chance to be near the water. "What the...?" with every intention of running into the open water Misty stopped when she caught a glimpse of a shimmering blue on her right. With a gasp she stood there standing, mouth wide open as her eyes caught sight of a Vaporeon sitting on a rock, not more than a few feet from her and staring out at the ocean, just like she had been doing moments ago. "Beautiful..."

She bite her lower lip when she watched the water type turn in her direction. It's eyes glowing like black pearls that had recently been cleaned and the way the sun hit its body made it seem almost as if it was glowing. With the way it held itself as it stared her down showed Misty that this Pokémon was strong. She has never seen a wild Vaporeon look so magnificent. "Um...hello?" she gave a soft wave, a smile on her face to show that she meant it no harm. She didn't want it running off and disappearing into the water. She wasn't sure if it was just her love for water Pokémon or the fact that there seemed to be something special about this one but her heart was screaming at her to capture it.

It seemed to acknowledge her because it gave a low nod before turning back to stare out at the ocean. "Do you mind if I sit down beside you?" she asked softly, talking slow steady steps towards the blue creature. It neither nodded nor ran when she approached it so she assumed it didn't mind her being there. "It certainly is beautiful out, the perfect day for swimming too," she continued to watch the Pokémon, hoping that if she gained its trust it would let her battle against it and hopefully she could capture it.

However the water type did not seem to notice her speaking, or was ignoring her, all it did was continue to stare out at the ocean. It seemed to be focusing on something, but whatever it was Misty could not see. "It there something out there?" she tried her hardest to see if she could catch even a glimpse of what the Vaporeon was focusing on but she couldn't see a thing. "Are you worried about the water and why all of the Pokémon disappeared?" she wondered if this Pokémon used to live here and knew what was going on.

"Vapor!" suddenly its body tensed, teeth bared and eyes glaring out at the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Misty stood up on her feet to look out at the water and noticed that the current seemed to get rough. The waves forming didn't appear natural and with how the water moved seemed almost forced. "What's going on out there?" now she knew there was something really wrong happening on this beach.

"Azu!" Azurill came running up to her and jumped into her arms, obviously spooked about something. "Azu! Azurill!" it cried, looking out in fear towards the water.

"Vapor!" with a gasp Misty watched as the wild Pokémon ran out into the water and seemed to disappear all together.

"Wait a minute!" she chased after it but knew it was futile to look. Vaporeon's special ability was to melt into the water so no matter how hard she looked she wouldn't find it. But knowing that wasn't going to stop her. "I can't just leave it alone." so without hesitating she raced off down the empty beach, towards the empty sea shack, and took a motor boat and oxygen max from the storage. She would do all she could to help get this beach back to normal so all the Pokémon could return to their home. Setting the boat into the water and making the engine go full speed she took off, heading towards the water that wasn't moving as it should.

**~X~**

"What on earth?" Professor Oak was the first to notice of his group the sudden noise of a motor boat and upon further inspection found that it was Misty operating the vehicle.

"Professor do you have any idea what Misty is doing?" Tracey asked. He was worried for his friend, they didn't know what caused all the Pokémon to disappear and she could be putting herself in danger by being out in the water.

"I don't know Tracey," He answered honestly, having no idea what Misty could possibly be doing out there. "At any rate we should-"

They were interrupted by the loud wail of Angeline as she came up to them, Gary close at hand. "Just what does that girl think she's doing?" she all but barked out, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the movie speedboat. "Does that simpleton not realize she's practically ruining all the hard work you and my Uncle have put in," in an instant she looped her arm through Gary's and held on tight. "Gary I don't know what that girl did to make you agree to go out with her but it's obvious that she's not worth it if she doesn't even respect your work." she practically cooed as she snuggled up against him.

Gary glared down at the annoying girl at his side. "You're wrong," he's finally had enough of her. With a deep frown he freed his arm from her grip and moved away from her and closer to the water. "Misty isn't like that, she loves water Pokémon more than anything so if she's out there then it must mean that she's found out why they've all left the beach." he held no doubts about this. He knew Misty and knew that if she was out then she was doing it to help save all the Pokémon that once called this beach their home.

"I agree with Gary," Professor Oak turned to his old friend and fellow Professor. "I've known Misty for a couple of years now and I believe as well that if she's out there then perhaps she did find out what caused all the Pokémon to leave. She may have even found those who are responsible."

Professor Rowan merely nodded. "I've never doubted you before so there's no point in starting now. We should hurry and gather a boat of our own if we don't want to lose her out there."

Gary wasted no time and quickly went off to find them a boat, hopefully Misty didn't have to much of a head start on them.

"Gary!" he could only groan and frown as Angeline called out to him. "Why are you going after that girl? It's obvious we're meant to be together, not you and that simpleton." she tears in her eyes, looking very hurt and seemed very fragile.

Gary only snorted. He's seen that look hundreds of times from girls who used their tears as a way to get what they wanted. "I'm going after her because she is my girlfriend. Now I don't know who put in your head that we would be together but forget the idea because once this over I'll be spending the rest of the day with Misty, not you." he took off running with that. He didn't care if Professor Rowan saw him telling his niece off. She needed to understand that he only cared for one girl and she was not her. He didn't regret his words because he would make them come true. Once he got to Misty, he would help her in whatever way he can to stop whoever was causing this mess and then use the rest of this day to be together.

**~X~**

Misty was aware that what she was doing could possibly endanger her life as well as Azurill but at this point in time she didn't dare think of the 'what ifs' or any repercussions that could come with following the wild Pokémon. All she knew that she had to help this Vaporeon do whatever it needed to do and hope for the best. Stopping the boat just a few feet away from the section of the ocean that was behaving strangely she surveyed the area and found it even weirder up close. "It's only this part of the ocean that's acting this way." she's been around water her whole life and never did she ever see only certain parts acting differently. The ocean moved as one entire being and for only a certain part to move differently from the rest of the ocean meant something was going on. "There must be something going on at the bottom of the ocean." she leaned forward to see if she could catch of glimpse but all she saw was her reflection in the water.

"Azu!" Azurill hopped onto the edge of the boat and pointed with its tail to one spot on the water.

"What is it?" Misty quickly moved to look and nearly screamed when she saw something coming up. She sighed in relief. Thankfully it was only the wild Vaporeon and not some sea creature like she feared. "You're hurt." she gasped, seeing the wound on its right paw. The Vaporeon looked down at its paw, as if just releasing that it was hurt, and closed its eyes letting the water heal its wound. It a matter of seconds the wound was gone and it looked a lot healthier. "Incredible," she gasped once more. "I've never see a Vaporeon heal itself with its special ability so fast before." She couldn't help but have a look of pride in her eyes as she watched this water type. She was so impressed with its skills and now she wanted more than ever to catch it. "I want you to know that once this is over I want us to battle and catch you. I just love water Pokémon and I would love it if you could be part of my team," she told it her plans to battle and capture it. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something special about this Vaporeon and she would do everything in her power to capture it.

It seemed to accept her words and with a light call it seemed to agree with her plans. It accepted her challenge to battle. "Did you find the cause of all this?" she asked and smiled when it nodded. "Well what are we waiting for," without any hesitation she grabbed her oxygen mask and jumped into the water. "Cerulean City is my home as well and I won't stand for anyone who wants to destroy it, especially if it involves the water." With that said all three dove into the water and with Vaporeon leading the way, swam towards the root of their problems.

Misty has gone swimming many times in her life, this beach happened to be one of her favorites and not once has she ever seen the ocean so empty. She couldn't see any signs of the Pokémon living here, it looked deserted and it scared her. Despite the creepy feeling she got swimming in an empty ocean she swam on with the two water types, keeping her eyes sharp for any signs of what could be causing this damage. _"If the Pokémon don't return soon then who knows what'll happen to the ocean." _she thought with a hint of fear. The Pokémon living here were a part of nature and they helped take of the ocean just like how humans take care of their homes. If they left then the ocean would suffer and she didn't want to think of the possible outcomes if the ocean was ruined.

"Vapor!" Suddenly the Vaporeon picked up in speed and she and Azurill had to put some effort in keeping up.

"What in the world..." she stopped short when she saw what in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Why is there a hotel under water!" she exclaimed, utterly shocked at the sight.

"So I see the little sea snake has brought along some friends."

Misty gasped when she heard the familiar scratchy voice and glared at the evil face behind her. "Nastina, I should of known you were behind this." she pointed an accusing finger at the old woman that was in a bright red diving suit with diamond encrusted scuba gear, all four of the male servants were right alongside her like last in time matching blue diving suits.

Nastina could only laugh. "I must admit that I wasn't expecting to see your little face but I suppose it makes perfect sense for you to be here. After all you were so opposed to my great and magnificent hotel idea and now here you are again for my greatest idea ever." she all but cackled out, making Misty groan and the two water Pokémon stare at her like she had three heads.

"Didn't you learn last time that what you're doing is wrong and the Pokémon will stop you." she clenched her hands into fist. She would pound the lesson into the old woman's head if she needed too.

Nastina laughed at her once more. "Actually I did girlie. I learned that if I get those nasty little sea urchins out of my way it's so much easier to build my productions."

Misty all but growled. "What did you do to the Pokémon you old hag!" she cried. How could someone hurt an entire ocean and the creatures living there just to make a profit? It was a question she didn't care to learn the answer too.

"O-Old hag?" Nastina nearly fell over at the word. "I'll have you know I'm just as young and beautiful as I was in my youth!" she cried, having to be held back by the four males to keep her from knocking misty out with her cane.

"Yeah right," Misty could only roll her eyes at the comment, the two Pokémon with her doing the same.

Nastina finally realizing that she was acting crazy stopped to compose herself. "Anyways, I'll have you know that all of the Pokémon living in this ocean are still well. In fact they've all been very generous and promised to be the main attraction to my new underwater hotel/theme park galore!" she cackled once more.

Misty glared at the old woman. "You can't do that. Those Pokémon don't belong in your stupid hotel. They belong out here in the ocean, swimming freely like they always have been."

Nastina only snorted. "Try and stop me girlie." with a snap of her finger the four males surrounding her had stepped in front of Misty, net and torpedo launchers in their hands. "Now say bye-bye little girl." with another snap of her fingers the four fired at the three heroes.

"Run!" Misty cried, just barely dodging a net that was aimed at her. Her and Azurill swam behind to take cover behind the rocks but Vaporeon swam towards their attackers. "Vaporeon!" she was worried for the creature. No matter how strong it was there was no way it could stand up to get attacked by torpedoes. With its Quick Attack it easily took out two of Nastina's goons but the other two were trying to do everything possible to stop it. Vaporeon quickly used its ability to melt into the water just as a torpedo was aimed its way, the weapon hit into the rocks surrounding them. Debris flying all around them, the rocks hitting Vaporeon and causing it reveal its self. "Oh no." Misty swam towards the injured Pokémon, quickly grabbing it out of harm's way but her legs were captured by a net, making her fall to the ocean floor with a loud thud.

"Now finish them off. I want to finish up all the details of my hotel." Nastina commanded and like robots the remaining two servants listened.

"Azu!" Azurill wouldn't allow this, It stood in front of its master and fellow water type and glared at the group that dared to harm its friends. Suddenly its body started to glow and in a flash it evolved into a Marill.

"Azurill evolved into Marill," Misty couldn't have been prouder of her Pokémon. It evolved to save them and looked ready for a fight, just like she was. "Marill, use BubbleBeam!" she commanded and a powerful attacked come from that of her newly evolved Marill. Knocking out the last remaining two goons that belonged to Nastina. With another BubbleBeam attack Marill freed her from the nets grip, and with an injured Vaporeon in her arms, swam up to the surface. She needed to get to officer Jenny and quickly before Nastina had a chance to escape.

"No! I refuse to let that little brat beat me again!" Nastina cried, kicking and screaming in the empty ocean. "I refuse! I won't let her...oops." in her tantrum she kicked one of her torpedo launcher. Two torpedoes went flying out, one hitting her hotel and destroying it in a matter of seconds and the other hitting the ocean floor and causing a whirlpool to be formed. "No, no, no, no!" she cried out as she was sucked into the vortex.

Misty could feel the current change and with a look behind her saw the Whirlpool. Putting all her energy in her legs to swim faster and get away but the current was too strong. Already she could feel her body start to get pulled in. Marill seeing its master in danger tried to pull her away but the current was much strong and within seconds Misty and Vaporeon were sucked inside. Her oxygen masked was thrown off and she had to hold back the urge to scream. She held tight to the Vaporeon in her arms as they were twirled round and round inside the vortex, the current was strong and was starting to put pressure on her body but she refused to let go._"I won't let you go. I promise I'm going to protect you." _she made the silent vow inside her head, keeping the Vaporeon close to her body in hopes to protect it from the pressure.

In this situation she couldn't help but think back to her Togepi and how she had let it go when they were thrown away. She always wondered if she just held on tighter than maybe her Togepi wouldn't have gotten so hurt and could have defended against Hansen better and she would still be with her beloved baby Pokémon. She didn't feel as depressed but that didn't mean she didn't miss her precious Togepi that was now a beautiful and powerful Togetic. _"I wasn't able to hold onto Togepi but I refuse to let go of you." _no matter what happened to her she would not let go of Vaporeon.

The lack of air was making her lungs burn and her vision was starting to get fuzzy but she held tight to Vaporeon. She made a vow to protect it and nothing was going to make her break her promise. The water type seemed to notice her condition, soft cries could be heard from it. It seemed to be telling her to worry more about herself but she couldn't do that. She cared for this Pokémon. So she fought against the darkness that was quickly overcoming her and tried to stay awake. _"I can't just give up...I can't..." _she could feel her eyes begin to shut and her mind seemed to shut down. She couldn't feel her body anymore, only the feel of the water around her and big bulky arms circling her body.

With hazy eyes she looked to see a familiar Blastoise pulling her and Vaporeon out of the whirlpool and in a matter of seconds they were at the surface. Air filling up in her burning lungs as she gasped for air. All she could hear were her own coughs as she got rid of the water that invaded her lungs and took in the sweet delicious air that she had missed. "Misty!" she heard a splash but she didn't have the energy to turn her head and see who or what jumped into the water with her. But she knew instantly who it was when she felt their arms wrap around her body and hold her close. "Gary..." she looked up at his face and smiled. She was happy to see him. She looked around and saw that Professor Oak, Tracey, Professor Rowan, and Gary's Umbreon were all sitting in a boat only a few feet away from them, each one of them looking relieved to see her.

Gary placed her head against his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around her body. He had been so worried about her and he was just glad that he made it in time. "Misty, thank god you're safe." his hot breath made her shiver as he whispered his words in her ear. His head was buried in her soaking wet head and his arms were shaking. He had been so scared for her and she could feel it in how he held her.

"It's a good thing we found Marill or who knows what might have happened." Tracy said as her held her Marill in his arms. "By the way, congrats on evolving it." he added with a wide grin, her Marill cheering in his arms.

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes, indeed. If Gary hadn't spotted it than who knows what might have happened." he said with a gentle smile. He had watched during their whole trip how nervous his grandson was and when a frantic Marill appeared with a whirlpool forming behind it didn't help. Gary hadn't hesitated to release his Blastoise and he had never been more impressed with how well his grandson trained his Pokémon.

"But what in the world could have caused all of this?" Professor Rowan questioned, his well trained eyes looking out at the ocean for any signs of what caused all of this.

No sooner did he ask did Nastina and her four goons pop up out of the water, two of the boys holding their mistress, whose eyes were swirling from the sudden spin she took. "If you think I'll let you stop me you've got another thing coming." Nastina tried to threaten them but her words were slurred and she sounded like she had paper in her mouth. "Go get 'em boys!" she slurred and the remaining two made a jump at the group.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Gray commanded and without missing a beat his loyal Pokémon fired perfectly, knocking all five villains out and allowing the Tracey and the two Professor to rope them in.

"Professor look!" Tracey exclaimed in excitement as hundreds of different water types appeared above the surface, each one looking angry. "All of the Pokémon have returned."

"Yes, but they don't look to happy." Professor Oak couldn't help but gulp when he saw the mean looks they were all giving up.

Misty couldn't blame them. "It's Nastina's fault. She locked them all up so she could build a hotel underwater and use them as sort of entertainment."

"She did what?!" Professor Oak nearly glowered when he heard this. "What kind of woman are you? How can you treat Pokémon in such a way? It's just despicable!" he scoffed.

"I'm sure Officer Jenny will feel the same way." Professor Rowan added in, a deep frown on his face as he stared down Nastina, who didn't seem to hear him. She was too busy trying to get her head to stop spinning.

"Let's head back. I'm sure after all of this we could all use a good rest." Professor Oak said as he and Tracey relied Nastina in and tied her up. Once they reached the shore they would call Officer Jenny and have her escort their culprit off to prison where she belonged.

Misty couldn't help smile back. "I couldn't agree with you more." this whole event had tired her out and it felt as if all of her energy had been used up. She didn't argue, or complain, when Gary lifted her up onto the back of his Blastoise's shell and they all swam back to shore. His arm around her the entire time, letting her rest against his chest. She had wanted to spend the day with him, and while it wasn't the way she pictured it, she was happy all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Misty had always loved the water but never once in her life did she ever enjoy being on land more than being in the sea than she did at this very moment. Gary's Blastoise got them back to shore in record in and she plopped herself down on the nice hot sand. From there she watched as Gary recalled back his starter, praising it for all of its hard work. "I'm so glad everything is back to normal." she looked over to see Vaporeon was sitting next to her, staring at her intently. She didn't quite understand why it was looking at her that way. Was it reconsidering their battle? She wanted to ask but the minute she opened her mouth a loud shriek like noise was heard that had a chill running up her spine and her hands flying up to cover her ears from the horrid noise.

"Gary!"

Misty had to jump back to keep from getting kicked in the face by one of Angeline's expensive sandals. She all but growled when she saw the girl hugging her boyfriend. With a huff she stood on her own two feet and glared at the rich girl, she's had enough and she would smack some sense into this obnoxious little girl.

Oblivious to the angry glares aimed at her by Misty, Angeline held on strong to Gary. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face to merely inches away from his. "I was so worried you. When I saw you suddenly disappear I was so overcome with fear but seeing you here just makes my heart fill with such joy." she cooed, snuggling her face into his chest.

Gary tried hard not to shudder but he was failing. "Thanks but you didn't need to worry." he said as nice as he could as he pushed her away from him. He was just as done with her as Misty was.

Angeline pouted at his actions. "But how could I not be. You ran off to save some scrawny commoner and left me behind," Misty felt the veins in her head ready to burst from the anger she was feeling. "Gary people like you and me belong together. So why don't you stop your petty date and move on to someone you deserve to be with."

Gary watched as she leaned in to kiss him and he didn't hesitate to put his hand over her mouth, blocking her from moving any closer near him. "I'm happy with Misty and if you don't stop mocking her then I won't care if you are boss's niece." he didn't care anymore if he got in trouble. He had enough of this girl and was ready to tell her off. With a quick shove he moved away from her shocked form, being sure to wipe his hand on her shirt, and put his arm around Misty's body. "Misty is my girlfriend so you can either accept this or shut up." he glared the girl down, as if daring her to talk back.

Misty stared at her boyfriend for a moment, she's never seen him act this way before but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled close to him, suddenly finding him even more attractive than she did before.

Angeline looked shocked. Obviously the girl wasn't used to being told "no" to her desires. "But Gary-"

"That is quite enough Angeline," Professor Rowan and the others had finally arrived and the Sinnoh researcher did not look all too pleased with his niece. "I've had enough with your behavior. While you were too busy working on your tan Misty was busy helping us fix the problem that was happening. She even risked her life to save the lives of all the Pokémon here. She is a fine woman and someone who you should act more like."

Misty wasn't sure if the smile on her face was from the compliments Rowan was giving her or from the horrified look on Angeline's face as she stomped away, just like the spoiled brat that she was. "Thank you Professor." she thanked the white-haired man. She had to admit hearing his approval of her made her feel really happy.

"Not at all my dear, in all honestly I should be thanking you." Professor Rowan told her.

"We all should," Professor Oak added in with a smile. "If it wasn't for you Misty than who knows how long it would have taken us to find out it was Nastina doing all of this."

Misty couldn't help but blush, "Yeah well..."

Tracey could only smile at his old friend, her Marill still in his arms. "So now that all of the Pokémon have returned what do we do now?" he asked, looking at everyone in the group.

"Oh I have an idea." Misty said, looking very eager.

Gary saw this look and smirked. "I think I have the same idea."

"You do?" Misty looked at him in amazement. How did he know what she was thinking.

His smirk only increased in size. "But of course. It was obvious from the start so I say why wait any longer."

Misty couldn't help but hug her boyfriend, "Gary you're the greatest."

Gary felt his ego rise. "I know, now how about we-"

"Alright, it's time to battle!" Gary, and everyone else, nearly fell down at her words.

"Battle?" they all saw Misty standing in front of Vaporeon with a determined look on her face.

Misty only nodded, "Yep. I made a promise that once this was all over I was going to make this Vaporeon mine." she pulled an empty Poké Ball from her pocket and motioned for Marill to come and join her. Without any hesitation her Marill happily jumped forward to battle. Vaporeon watched them both and got into a fighting stance. It was just as ready as they were to battle.

Tracey could only chuckle at the scene. "Well the battle should be interesting to see."

Professor Oak nodded in agreement. "Yes, it should. I'm looking forward to see the outcome. How about you, Gary?" he turned to his grandson that didn't look all too happy.

"Yeah, sure." Gary tried his hardest not to frown but it was kind of difficult. It would seem the idea his girlfriend was the total opposite as the one he had. He had wanted for them to get away from the group and finally spend their anniversary together but that idea seems to be getting put on hold a lot today.

Tracey and Professor Oak couldn't help but laugh. Gary was wearing the same expression on his face that Misty had when they first started their project. The two really did not like to share the others attention.

Professor Oak was about to comment on his grandson's behavior when he noticed something coming out of the water and heading right towards Misty and the Vaporeon. "What on earth?" he stared in wonder, starching the back of his head in confusion.

Misty noticed that they had an extra guest. "What the...?" she watched as a Poliwrath just suddenly appeared and seemed to be flexing its muscles in front of Vaporeon. "Where'd that Poliwrath come from?" she looked to the group for some answer.

"It must have been one of the Pokémon that was being held captive by Nastina." Gary figured as he kept a close eye on the Water/Fighting type.

"But what is it doing?" Tracey asked, watching once more as it flexed its muscles.

"It would appear that it's showing off to Vaporeon." Professor Oak suggested, looking intrigued at this turn of events.

Misty sweat dropped as she watched the Poliwrath do one last flex before winking at the Vaporeon that she was trying to capture. "...It's flirting." She's never seen a Pokémon try to catch another's attention that way. "It's acting just like Brock would." she groaned, suddenly having the urge to pull at that things ear...if she could find one on its body.

"It must have saw how this Vaporeon help rescue it and its fellow water types that live here and decided that it would make a good mate. "Professor Rowan gave in his idea and it seemed to make sense. Many Pokémon chose mates by strength and beauty so to have good strong off-springs.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like Vaporeon feels the same." Tracey added in with a slight frown on his face.

They all watched as Vaporeon tried ignoring the Poliwrath but when that didn't work tried to move away but the persistent suitor followed its every move. This continued until Vaporeon finally had enough and kicked some sand in its face. The Poliwrath did not appreciate this and all the flirt left its body and it looked ready to attack. With a low growl it jumped in the air, ready to use its DoubleSlap attack when it was knocked down and render unconscious by Gary's Umbreon. "Umbre!" Umbreon growled at the unconscious form of the dual type before turning around to give a soft yip to Vaporeon, looking very happy with itself.

Vaporeon looked confused and turned to Misty for some answers but found that she was giggling at the sight. "It looks like Poliwrath isn't the only one interested." Misty couldn't help but find the sight of Gary's Umbreon courting her so to be Vaporeon.

Professor Oak nodded in agreement. "Yes, it seems Umbreon has taken a liking to Vaporeon."

"Which is even more of a reason to capture it." Misty decided, even more determined to add Vaporeon to her team. "Ok, Marill get ready to attack." she told her newly evolved Pokémon that jumped in its spot, ready for a fight. "Now let's start this battle. Marill use...!" she was ready to use one attack after another to weaken Vaporeon but the Eeveelution had other ideas. It ran, jumping over Marill, and grabbed the Poké Ball out of her hand. It placed it on the ground next to her feet and yelled up at her.

"Vaporeon seems ready to become part of your team without the need to battle," Professor Oak told her, looking at her with a proud grin. "You earned its trust. You've shown it that it can trust you and all of us so it's only natural that it wants to be with you."

"Is that true, Vaporeon?" Misty asked and received a happy yip as her reply. With this now in mind she picked up her Poké Ball and tapped it on Vaporeon's head, watching as it disappeared in a red flash inside the ball and after three shakes that Poké Ball locked and showed that world that Vaporeon was now resting inside and was now officially hers. "I caught a Vaporeon!" she couldn't help but shout and do a peace sign, much like how Ash use to do whenever he caught a new Pokémon.

"Congratulations Misty," Tracey was the first to praise her for her newest capture. "Catching a wild Vaporeon is really rare but it's great that you got it."

She couldn't but nod eagerly in agreement. "I know, I'm so excited. I've always wanted a Vaporeon and capturing a wild one is even more exciting!" she all but cried in joy as she released her newly captured Pokémon. "Once I get back to the gym I'll be sure to introduce you to each and every one of your new friends but for now I think someone else wants your attention." she motioned over to Umbreon that was watching them with eager eyes. Vaporeon wasted no time in joining it, rubbing its head against Umbreon's and letting out soft coos. Umbreon releasing the very same noise as the two got to know each other better. "Aw! How cute!" Misty cried once more, very happy for her new Pokémon to have found love.

"Umbreon and Vaporeon seem very happy together." Professor Oak commented, happy to see two Pokémon getting along so well together. Next time his grandson and Misty visit his lab he'll have to remember to ask if he could observe their two eeveelutions together.

Gary watched the sight with a proud smirk on his face, he was just as happy to see his Pokémon find love. "It's not a total surprise," he went over, wrapping his arm around Misty's shoulder and bringing her close to his chest. "After all since Misty and I are a couple it's only natural that our Pokémon would do the same." he said as if he predicted this would happen. "Which remind me, I think it's about time we finally celebrate our anniversary." he added softly in her ear, a gentle smile replacing the smirk on his face.

Misty nodded in complete agreement. "I'd like that."

So with a wave goodbye the couple left the researching group and headed down the beach, arms wrapped around the other as they walked along the sandy shore. They were happily enjoying the empty beach, glad to finally be able to spend some time alone together.

"It's hard to believe it's already been a year." Misty said, breaking the silence that was with them.

Gary nodded, "I know. Feels like we've only just started being together."

"Maybe because we technically have," she said, one hand reaching up to his arm that was wrapped around her to intertwine their fingers together. "For the first six months we did hide our relationship from the world. Not to mention our crazy work schedules."

"Maybe, but who cares about time. What matters is the now and right now I couldn't be happier." he replied, resting his forward against hers.

"Gary," Misty started into his eyes, the very same eyes that once long ago made her scoff in anger but now made her heart beat a hundred times faster. "Close your eyes." she stepped closer, trying her hardest not to look so embarrassed about what she was about to do.

Gary complied and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever it was that she was about to do. He expected a kiss but instead felt something cool being attached to his neck. When he felt her pull away he looked down and gasped when he saw her mother's necklace around his neck.

He opened his mouth to express why such a precious memento was wrapped around his neck but Misty silenced him with a finger over his lips. "My mother always told me that when I find the person I love that I shouldn't ever hesitate. When she gave me this necklace she said that it held every inch our hers and my father's love and when I find the person that I love the most I should do the same," she moved her hand away to place it on top of the necklace. "That's why I want you to have it. This way even if we're apart the love we have for each other will fill it up." she could feel her cheeks burning, she wasn't used to saying such things, but she didn't regret any of it. She truly loved Gary with all her heart and she wanted him to know just how much.

She waited for her reply but it came in the form of him grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. When their lips met it was just like their very first kiss, intense and full of sparks. Their love was in this kiss, and a promise. A promise to continue to love and cherish each other.

When they finally pulled away for air they didn't move from the other's hold. They held onto each other, their forwards resting against each other's as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

What they felt for each other was unexpected in the beginning but now they couldn't be happier with the ending. They loved each other and nothing or no one could ever change that.

**END**


End file.
